Secrets and Confessions
by RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS
Summary: Mal has a secret; but when she needs Ben the most an argument occurs. Secrets, arguments and separation never mix well... or do they? This is NOT part of my Happily After Series. Enjoy! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I know I probably shouldn't start another story due to the amount I already have to write; but I couldn't resist this one. So I thought I better warn you that this might take a little while to complete. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Mal calm down!" Ben shouted as he stepped in front of me.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down Ben!" I shouted back. I hated arguing with Ben at any time but right now I didn't need to be arguing with him - I needed him to be there for me. However this didn't look like an option at the minute given the circumstances.

"Mal we just need to talk about this" Ben said trying to calm me down.

"No we don't!" I spat.

"You have made your actions very clear" I added as I took a step back away from him.

"Ben we have been together two years! TWO YEARS!" I shouted as I flung my hands up in the air.

"I KNOW!" he roared.

"Then why are you acting like this?" I asked incredulously.

"Like what?" he snapped.

"So cold and distant" I stated bluntly. I wasn't lying Ben had been acting off with me for at the last couple of weeks; I knew that he was stressed about his royal commitments but there was only so long that I could take him snapping at me and being distant with me.

"Mal I've just had a lot of my plate recently that's all" Ben said as he started to take some deep breaths to calm himself down.

"And you think that it is appropriate to shout at me and ask me why have I come to see you? Do you even know how that makes me feel Ben?" I asked as I wiped my eyes as tears had started to gather.

"Probably not" he answered.

"No" he was quick to add.

"I'm sorry" he said as he stepped towards me.

"No Ben" I said as I stepped away from him. Yes I needed a hug from Ben right now but something didn't feel right; I knew this argument was going to come up again as it had already twice now. However this time I thought things were worse as I had something that I really needed to tell him. But the words wouldn't form in my mouth; and to be honest I was far too hurt at the moment to bring the subject up.

"It's too late" I added.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ben said as concern started to etch onto his face.

"You want me to leave you alone" I puffed as I took a couple of more steps away from him.

"Fine!" I said sarcastically and I quickly pulled my promise ring from my finger and threw it at Ben's chest.

"Be careful what you wish for Ben" I snapped as I watched his panicked face before I teleported away from Ben and into my dorm.

* * *

As I got to my dorm I quickly ran to my bed and I pulled my suitcase and backpack out before throwing them down on to my bed and opening them. Thankfully I had already charmed them with a size contents charm in case things lead to this.

"Pack my things quick and with haste so nothing else leaves a trace" I said and I watched as all my belongings started to fly neatly into my backpack and suitcase. After I quickly looked at everything in my bags; I quickly closed both bags and walked over to Evie's side of our dorm. Thankfully Evie was on a date with Doug tonight but I knew that she was in for a very big shock when she returned. I was also thankful that it was the last two weeks of college so I knew that I wasn't going to miss very much.

I quickly pulled a piece of paper out and a pencil and quickly wrote Evie a note:

* * *

 _"Evie,_

 _I know that this is going to come as a shock; but don't panic. I need some time to think and I think that it is better that I leave for a little while. Don't worry I am safe; I will get in touch soon._

 _Love Mal xxxx"_

* * *

I took one final look around my dorm and I pursed my lips together as I looked at how empty my side of my dorm was. I looked down to stifle some tears that were starting to form; I went to see Ben today as I needed to see him. I needed to tell him something important; I know that deep down that he didn't mean what he had just said. Part of me felt like I had overreacted but after an afterthought I knew that I was doing the right thing. I needed some space and time to think and maybe Ben needed a clean break from me anyway. I was only going to complicate matters for him. I loved Ben so much and this was a very hard decision for me but I knew that it was for the best.

"Bye" I muttered and I slowly closed my eyes and teleported out of my dorm away from Auradon, my friends and last of all Ben.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I just want to say one big thank you for everyone who has read my story. I didn't expect people to like it or review it so quick! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

I was running up the stairs to Mal's dorm building; _please be there_ I pleaded to myself. _Please!_ I know I shouldn't have snapped or shouted at Mal; she only cared about me; she was right I shouldn't have taken it out on her.

"Mal!" I said as I started hammering on the door.

"Mal!" I shouted as I banged harder.

"Come on let's talk about this" I called out and sighed in relief when the door opened but then my face dropped when I saw Evie standing there.

"Evie?" I quickly asked.

"Is Mal there?" I asked hoping that she was going to tell me that Mal was safely in their dorm.

"No" she said sadly as she shook her head that made her blue curls bounce.

"Ben what's happened?" she asked as she stepped aside so I could walk into Mal's and Evie's college dorm.

"Erm" I said nervously as she closed the door behind me.

"Me and Mal have had an argument but it seemed different" I advised as I turned to look at her.

"Different?" Evie questioned.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"Mal seemed distracted somehow" I explained.

"Normally when we argue we talk afterwards and things are ok but she had this look in her eye; she threw this at me" I said as I lifted my hand up and showed Evie my little finger, which was currently holding Mal's promise ring.

"Her promise ring?" Evie said as her eyes widened.

"Yeah" I said sadly.

"I asked her bluntly why she had come to see me; I know it hurt her but I didn't expect her to throw this at me and leave me the way she did" I said as I looked away from Evie. Right now I was mentally kicking myself; I know I was in the wrong but Mal's sudden departure left me astounded. Why would Mal suddenly leave and not tell anyone what was wrong? The fact that she had done this worried me; me and Mal would normally talk about everything and anything - or so I thought!

"Evie" I started as my eyes quickly flew around Mal's side of the room. I noticed that it was bare - like Mal had never been there.

"Where's Mal's things?" I asked slowly.

"With Mal" Evie stated.

"What?" I asked as I turned to look at her.

"Ben Mal's gone" Evie said sadly and I could see that tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"What?" I asked as my face dropped. I felt as if my world had been torn in two; Mal had completely disappeared and she had left without a trace. I then remembered the last words that she had said to me _'Be careful what you wish for Ben"._

"She left a note" I heard Evie say which broke me out of me train of thought.

"Let me see" I said before taking the note away from Evie and quickly reading it.

"She needs time to think" I said quoting what she had written.

"Think about what?" I asked looking up at Evie.

"I don't know; I was hoping that you would know" Evie stated.

"Ben what was your argument about?" Evie quickly asked.

"Nothing really; I snapped at her and she shouted at me for it" I started to explain.

"I know we have been rowing a lot lately mainly about my work but nothing to make Mal leave like this" I said as I pointed towards Mal's now empty dorm.

"Ben I'm worried" Evie said as she sat on her bed.

"So am I Evie" I admitted.

"I'm going to try and ring her" I said as I pulled my phone out.

"She'll only knock you onto voicemail" Evie said in a sing-song voice which told me that she had already tried.

* * *

 _"Hi it's Mal, leave a message-"_

* * *

"Darn" I said as I cut her voicemail off.

"I'm going to text her; there is something else going on I know it" I said as I quickly text her. Hopefully she would read it as she obviously wasn't ready to talk to anyone.

* * *

 _"Mal I know I shouldn't have snapped at you or said what I said. I am really sorry. However I feel like there is something else going on, please come back so we can talk about it. I love you and I want to fix this. Ben xxxxxxxxxxxxx"._

* * *

"Well I know she has read it" I said after I noticed that she had read my text after a few seconds.

"She's going to choose not to answer though" I said sighing as I let my head drop as I sat on her bed.

"I'll try ringing again" I said as if I was talking to myself as Evie was still sitting quiet on her bed. I could tell that she was crying but she was trying to hide it from me so I decided not to draw too much attention to her.

* * *

 _"Hi it's Mal, leave a message-"_

* * *

"Come on Mal!" I said angrily as I cut off her voicemail again.

"Evie I am really worried; Mal seemed different. I've never seen her like this" I said as I felt a lump start to form in my throat. The thought that I might have actually lost Mal was really starting to scare me.

"I don't know what to say Ben; Mal isn't the type of person to run away from her problems" Evie said as she tried ringing Mal again.

"I know" I said as I sighed as I realised that Mal had turned off her find my friend's app in case we tried to use that to find her.

"That tells me that there is something really wrong" I added as I interlocked my fingers in front of me.

"Mal where are you?" I asked out loud as I started to think where on earth Mal could have gone. I needed to find her there was no question about that; but where on earth would Mal go?


	3. Chapter 3

**Oooooo, so where do you think Mal has gone? You'll be happy to know you find out soon enough and thank you for the reviews already given on this story. I have already planned out what I want to do with this story so watch this space folks and enjoy! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

When I woke up the next morning I groaned to myself; the reality of what happened yesterday hit me hard. I had broken up with Ben and left Auradon; I was now alone with nothing else but my thoughts and my current situation.

After I had teleported out of my dorm I teleported to Westerly; I knew that this was still quite close to Auradon but at the moment I didn't really want to go too far away. A stupid thought I know as I have left my friends and family behind but knowing that they weren't that far away was comforting.

After I had read Ben's text I decided to turn my phone off; yes we both might want to fix things but I still needed space. Ben wanted to fix things now; but what would he do when he found out! I know Ben is a patient, caring and loving man but I didn't know what to expect when he found out what was actually going on.

I decided to turn my phone on to see what had happened after I turned it off; my phone went crackers and I had texts from everyone. But my eyes could only fall onto the texts from Ben:

* * *

 _"Mal please tell me where you are. We can fix this. I promise. It scares me how you can just disappear without a trace; I feel as if I have lost you for good and I don't really want to think that that has actually happened. Please ring me back, love you Ben xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"._

* * *

 _"Mal stop ignoring me; I am worried sick! I know that there is something else going on; whatever it is just ring me, text me or come back so we can talk about it. Ben xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"._

* * *

 _"Mal please text me back!_

* * *

 _"Mal come on whatever is going on we can fix this. I can't lose you. Please! Ben xxxxxxxx"._

* * *

 _"Mal why are you doing this to me? If you cared about me in any way you would at least give me an explanation to why you have suddenly left. Do you not love me anymore? I know that things haven't been going as well as they should have been and I am very sorry about this. But please give us another chance Mal. You know how much you mean to me"._

* * *

 _"The fact that you haven't answered yet really scares me; but as I can see by your phone you haven't read my messages yet. So I am clinging onto the hope that you do want to fix this. I respect the fact that you want space but at least text me to let me know you are safe. I will give you the space and time you need; just please for the love of Auradon just tell me that you are safe"._

* * *

I sighed to myself; yes Ben had a valid point he did need to know that I was safe however I knew that when I text him he would start to text me back. So I decided that I would text him but I would make it known that he needed to give me some space - if he listened was another thing.

* * *

 _"Ben I am not going to tell you where I am; I have my reasons and yes you may or may not hate me for them but I'm sticking to my guns on this one. I am safe; you just need to trust me. I can't answer the question on whether you have lost me or not because I don't really know; yes I want to fix things but I don't know whether we are past that point or not. You might not see it now Ben but it is because I love you that I have gone away for a little while. Yes I haven't read your texts up until this point because I have turned my phone off. Ben please give me some space I need to think about everything. I can't bear arguing with you just please be assured that I am thinking about the two of us in this. I just need to think; please respect this. Love you too Mal xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"._

* * *

I sighed as I pressed send; at least he had some answers; just not the answers that he wanted. But I was right I needed time to time about things before I went back - regardless whether I fixed things with Ben or not. I quickly turned my phone off; I knew that Ben was going to want more answers than that but that was all I was willing to give him at the moment. I felt bad for blocking him out but I needed my own space - Ben would appreciate that wouldn't he?


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally we know where Mal is; but what is she hiding? Only time will tell.** **Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

I was currently sat in my office when Mal eventually text me; I was over the moon when I saw it was her however relief soon changed into panic when I saw what she had text me. After reading Mal's text I knew the following facts - first of all she was safe and that was the main thing.

Second of all even though she was safe she wasn't going to tell me where she was and this was really worrying me. The fact that she had left scared me but it scared me even more that she wouldn't tell me where she had gone. I know that she probably thought that I would go to her and of course I would. This whole situation was scary and I knew that deep down both me and Mal needed each other.

Thirdly she couldn't neither confirm nor deny whether I had lost her completely. This broke my heart - I didn't want to lose Mal! I would do anything for her and I would do absolutely everything and anything to fix things with her.

However what I couldn't understand is why she would need to disappear completely to think about things. I know that she wants some space but surely she could have done that in Auradon; yes admittedly I might be reluctant to do this at first. But I would give her space if she really wanted it.

I also felt confused with this whole situation as I know Mal better than anyone and this type of behaviour was completely out of character. Evie was right - Mal isn't the type of person to run away from things she faces them head on. Yes admittedly there are times when Mal wants space to think but not to disappear completely and not tell anyone where she is. She won't even tell Evie for Lucifer's sake!

As I stared at her text I tried to figure out again for the countless time where she could have gone. In all honesty last night I went to every place that I could think of; another problem was Mal could teleport with her being part fairy. So I was very limited to look to see where she was - I could only look around Auradon in one night. Mal however can move quite quickly around the kingdom. Where would she go? She told me that she was safe and this reassured me but I wanted to know exactly where.

"I need to do something" I said as I stood up and started to walk around my desk. This needed sorting and soon!

* * *

"Ben" I heard Evie say as she answered the door to her and Mal's dorm.

"Have you heard from Mal?" I asked eagerly as I stepped into the dorm and noticed that Jay and Carlos were there as well.

"No" Evie said.

"No one has" she added as she closed the door behind me.

"I have" I admitted. I watched as their three faces lit up.

"Don't get too excited" I said as I sat in Mal's computer chair as their faces dropped.

"It's nothing to go by on" I stated as I sighed.

"She said that she's safe but she isn't going to tell me where she is and that she needs space and I need to respect that" I admitted further.

"You've really dropped the ball this time dude" Jay said as he looked down to the floor.

"I know" I replied sadly.

"I just want to know what else is bothering her" I added as I looked at them.

"Same" Evie said as she sat back down on her bed.

"Maybe then we would know how to help her" she added.

"I have an idea but I want your opinion on it" I stated.

"Right" Jay said slowly as he looked at me.

"Shoot" Carlos said.

"People are going to start noticing that Mal isn't here; I don't know about you lot but I don't know whether Mal wants people to know. No one knows how long she is going to be away for. Heck! We don't even know if she is coming back!" I stated bluntly.

"What do you want to do?" Evie asked.

"Should we make her a missing person?" I suggested. I know that Mal wanted space but surely she could see that leaving like this was going to panic us all. All we wanted was her to be safe at home; if she didn't want to see me that would be hard to take but I would give her the space she needed - as long as I knew she was home safe.

"What?" Evie exclaimed.

"Why would you want to do that?" Carlos asked quickly.

"We would find out where she is" I pressed.

"I know" Carlos stated.

"But Mal won't like it" he added.

"I know but I just want her home safe" I urged.

"May I give you my honest opinion?" Jay started.

"Of course" I said as I started to feel uneasy as I didn't know whether I liked the tone of Jay's voice.

"Dude out of the four of us I have known Mal the longest" Jay started.

"I know you are not going to like this Ben but Mal obviously left for a reason, she wanted space" he added.

"I think we should respect that and give her it" he finished as looked at the three of us.

"So you are happy with her not being here?" I asked incredulously.

"Of course not" Jay said shaking his head.

"But Mal has gone away for a reason Ben; she obviously is upset and has things on her mind. You can choose to ignore my advice but I think we need to give her the space she obviously needs" he explained.

"How long do you think we should give her space for?" I questioned.

"As long as she needs it" Jay replied.

"What happens if she decides never to come back?" I asked the question that was on everyone's minds.

"Can any of you hand on heart say you are happy with that?" I questioned as I watched all three of their faces.

"No" Evie said sadly as she looked down.

"No of course" Carlos replied.

"No" Jay said as he shook his head.

"Ben we want Mal back just as much as you but you need to respect that she needs space" Jay pressed.

"Fine" I sighed.

"I will give her space but if it goes on for too long and no one hears from her I will make her a missing person" I advised bluntly.

"Ok" Jay said.

"That's fair I guess" Evie said as she looked up at me and I could see that tears were starting to form in her eyes again. Maybe Jay was right; maybe I needed to be patient. But how patient I was willing to be was the question.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I hope you are enjoying this story; I know that it has been a little bit of delay getting these chapters to you and I'm sorry for that.** **Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

Three weeks has passed since I had left Auradon and it was filled with both high and low points. My phone continued to go off with texts and attempts of phone calls from everyone so after a few days I decided to turn it off. I was getting sick of it going off; I knew that I was probably being spiteful and stupid acting like this but I needed space. I knew that they all cared; but after being in Auradon for two years by Ben's side every move and word I said was documented. I just needed the time away from everything and everyone to decide what I needed to do.

As the weeks have gone on my moods have been changing so rapidly I felt as if I was suffering from emotional whiplash. One day I wanted to stay where I was and think about things and the next day I was sobbing and crying and wanted to go back to Ben. But every time I thought about Ben I would break down in tears and curl up in a ball in my hotel bed. I felt as if I was constantly stuck in a rut and at the moment nothing or no one was going to get me out of it.

Today for some reason I decided to turm my phone back on and see what everyone had to say - mainly Ben. I knew that I was hurting him so much but part of me was scared. Due to all the arguments that we have been having recently and the cold and distant way Ben had been with me deep down I thought that he was just looking for an excuse to break up with me. I tried to keep this thought at bay because if I let this thought take hold of me it was setting all my insecurities off about not being good enough for Ben and letting Ben down.

I sighed to myself and when I heard my phone start to go crazy I picked it up and watched as my phone screen went into a blur as all the texts flashed across the screen and I started to scroll down the texts and sighed when I read a few of them.

* * *

 _"I know you are probably getting sick of us all texting and ringing you; but surely you know that we are all worried. Mal it has been three weeks since I last spoke to you and it is killing me. I know you wanted space Mal but how much space do you want to take? It feels as if you are never going to come back! Please just text me so I know what is going on. I want to help you and I miss you. Love you Ben xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"._

* * *

 _"Mal please text me back, we want to know that you are ok. Evie xxxxxx".  
_

* * *

 _"Mal come on think about this; if you think we are going to stop texting and ringing you then you are very sadly mistaken. Everyone is still looking for you and people are starting to notice that you are not around. Whatever has happened we will get through this as a family. Please remember that we are here for you. We love you and miss you. Jay xxxxxxxx"._

* * *

 _"I know you are probably going to read this and just ignore it like you have been doing for the last three weeks. Mal we miss you; please come home. I know we have all said this countless times but at least let us know that you are ok. Miss you sis. Carlos xxxxxx"._

* * *

 _"Let me know when and if you are ready to talk, it would appear you don't even want to come back. If that is really what you want to do I suppose that I will need to come to terms with it; but can you at least speak to me. Not knowing is breaking my heart Mal and I feel as if I have lost you. I really don't want to Mal I love you. Please just ring me or text me. Ben xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx".  
_

* * *

 _"Mal text me back, you have us all worried sick. Lonnie xxxxx".  
_

* * *

 _"Mal snap out of this! You know we aren't going to leave you alone until you answer one of us. So just put us all out of our misery and ring or text one of us. Preferably Ben - he's very distraught at the moment. Jordan xxxx".  
_

* * *

 _"I know my last text might have seemed a little bit harsh; but you know I do it because I care. I miss you and I just want to know that you are ok. Jordan xxxx".  
_

* * *

 _"Mal we are so worried sick; please get in touch! Jane xxxx".  
_

* * *

 _"Yo Mal! Where on earth are you dude? I'm surprised you have kept this up for as long as you have; but you need to bear in mind we are all so worried! We have looked high and low for you and we still can't find you. You defo win and hide and seek! Freddie xxxxx"._

* * *

The list went on and on with a combination of texts over the last three weeks. I sighed to myself and looked down. I felt dreadful for leaving them all; I loved them all so much and I wanted nothing more than to be with them - especially Ben. However how were they all going to react when they found out that I was pregnant!


	6. Chapter 6

**We finally know what is wrong with Mal - so what is she going to do about it? Read and find out! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

I heard my phone go off and I looked down at it and saw that Evie was ringing me again. I suddenly felt brave and took a deep breath as I answered the phone.

"Mal?" I heard Evie say surprised down the phone. I think she had been trying to get me to answer her all day and by pure luck she caught me in a moment of madness.

"Mal" she repeated when I didn't answer. I knew that I had to answer her otherwise it would only make her worry even more.

"Evie" I said as my voice croaked.

"Where is she?" I heard a voice say in the background that I could have sworn was Jay.

"I'm still not going to tell you" I answered before she could ask me.

"Why Mal?" I questioned.

"Come on; whatever has happened we can get through this" she added.

"Maybe" I muttered.

"We all miss you so much" Evie said sadly.

"I miss you all too" I replied as tears started to form in my eyes. I heard a train go past the hotel and I hoped that it wasn't loud enough for Evie to hear.

"What was that noise?" I heard her ask as I sighed.

"Nothing" I quickly said.

"Mal" Evie said sternly.

"I am not saying anything because you will come looking for me and I don't want to be found" I said as I started to panic.

"I want to stay where I am" I added as my voice broke.

"I know I'm being selfish" I said as I started to cry.

"I know I am hurting you all" I continued.

"I am really sorry about that but I can't help the way I feel" I finished as my voice broke again and I started to sob.

"Mal" Evie said reassuringly.

"Just let us be there for you" she said.

"You know no one is going to judge you" she added.

"How can you know that?" I asked panic stricken. Of course people were going to judge me; I was pregnant at the age of eighteen with the King of Auradon's baby!

"Mal what's happened?" Evie asked.

"I don't want to go too much into it at the moment" I advised.

"But I thought I better answer so you know that I am ok" I added.

"It's nice to hear your voice" I said as I wiped my eyes free from tears as I tried to calm myself down.

"Same" Evie agreed.

"Just let me know you are safe" she begged.

"I am" I confirmed.

"I'm safe" I added.

"When are you going to come home?" she dared to ask.

"I-" I started but stopped when a lump started to form in my throat.

"I don't know" I said after taking a deep breath.

"I want to but I don't know" I added as I started to fidget with my nails.

"What do you mean?" Evie asked slowly.

"I don't know whether I can" I dared to admitted.

"Things have happened and I've been away a while" I stated as I looked down.

"But that doesn't change anything Mal" Evie disagreed.

"It does" I pressed.

"Evie I miss you all so much" I said as I broke down again.

"Let us know where you are and we will bring you home" Evie suggested.

"No" I said bluntly.

"I'm not ready" I advised.

"When will you be ready?" Evie wondered.

"I don't know" I admitted.

"Soon" I added.

"Maybe" I muttered.

"I need to go" I said bluntly as I knew if I stayed on the phone to Evie any longer I know she would get information out of me.

"I don't know whether I should have answered the phone" I admitted as I started to look out of the window.

"Why?" Evie asked.

"I'm-" I said but stopped myself.

"I'm going to go" I amended.

"Bye" I said.

"Mal don't ha-" I heard Evie say but it was too late I had already hung up. I quickly pulled my knees to my chest and started to rock backwards and forwards before I started to sob. I thought there was a chance that when I spoke to Evie I was going to feel better - however I felt worse. For everything I was putting them through; I let myself roll over and I pulled the blanket over me and I let myself sob. I wanted to go back home but due to my current irrational thinking I was preventing myself from going back. I knew one thing though; I had to make a decision and soon as time wasn't on my side.


	7. Chapter 7

**Oooo things are heating up, thank you for being patient. As I am writing this I only have the first two chapters posted but I am trying to get ahead of the game. I know what I am going to do with this story I'm just trying to get things together so I can post more often.** **Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

I was currently on my way to Evie and Mal's dorm; Evie had just rang me and told me that she needed to tell me something but I needed to go to her as she refused to say anything more on the phone. I quickly banged on her door and went to smile when the door opened but was surprised when a pale looking Jay answered the door.

"What's wrong?" I said as I walked into the dorm and Jay closed the door behind me.

"Is it Mal?" I asked hopefully.

"Ben sit down" Evie instructed.

"What's happened?" I asked slowly as I sat down next to Evie.

"Is she hurt?" I questioned as I started to panic. I didn't really like the way that Evie and Jay were being as it told me that they knew something and by the looks of it, it wasn't good.

"Ben" Evie said before I started to question her.

"We need to tell you something" she advised.

"Why do I not like the look of this?" I asked.

"You probably aren't" Jay stated.

"What's happened?" I repeated.

"As you know all of us have been trying to contact Mal" Evie started.

"Yes" I noted.

"Well I tried again today and she finally answered" Evie admitted.

"What?" I exclaimed as I pulled my phone out. If Mal answered Evie surely she should answer me.

"Don't" Evie said as she put her hand on mine to stop me from ringing Mal.

"I know you are going to want to try" she said.

"But don't" she pressed.

"We need to talk first" she stated.

"Ok" I said confused.

"What did Mal say? Did she tell you where she is? Is she ok? When is she coming home?" I quickly asked.

"Ben" Jay said bluntly.

"Calm down" he stated.

"When I spoke to Mal she seemed different" Evie admitted after a few seconds of us sitting in silence.

"How?" I asked.

"She didn't seem herself; she still wouldn't tell me where she was. I did hear a train in the background though" Evie advised.

"A train?" I wondered. If there was a train next where Mal was what could that possibly mean? Was she in a train station or was she currently next to somewhere next to a train station? Did that mean she was close to coming home?

"Yeah" Evie confirmed.

"Does that mean she's moving on again?" I asked.

"I have no idea" Evie said shaking her head.

"All she said was that she's not going to tell us where she is, she wants to stay there for the time being, she doesn't want to be found and that she doesn't want to go too much into what is going on at the moment" Evie explained.

"I see" I noted.

"Did she say anything else?" I questioned.

"She told me that she misses us all and that she wants to come home" Evie stated.

"Then why doesn't she?" I wondered.

"She said she doesn't know whether she can" Evie informed me.

"She doesn't know whether she can come home?" I asked slowly as I pulled one brow up in confusion. I was starting to get even more confused with this new information; what on earth would be preventing Mal to come home? Surely she knows whatever is happening we can help her; was someone physically preventing Mal from coming home? I needed to do something; it sounded like there was something very sinister going on.

"Yes" Evie replied as she looked down to the floor.

"She says she knows she is hurting us but she can't help how she feels" she added.

"But she confirmed she is safe" she said as she looked back up at me.

"How was she different?" I questioned as I ignored what she said. Mal might be saying she is safe but I was starting to think differently.

"She started crying on the phone and she sounded broken" Evie explained as she started to relive the call and I could see that tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"Whatever is going on is really upsetting her but she is choosing to block everyone out" Jay finally added.

"She said she is not ready to come back but then she said soon" Jay advised.

"Soon?" I said looking at him.

"So she does intend to come back then?" I said hopefully.

"It looks like it" Jay advised.

"It's just a matter of when" he added as he pursed his lips together.

"She also told me that she didn't know whether she should have answered her phone when I asked her why she hung up" Evie finished which made me look back at Evie.

"I tried to ring her back but she's gone back to ignoring her phone again" Evie stated.

"I see" I noted.

"Well at least someone has spoken to her" I said as I hoped that she had spoken to me instead.

"I'm sorry Ben" Evie said as she slid her hand into mine and started to stroke the back of my hand.

"I think it was pure luck that she answered" she said as squeezed my hand.

"Yeah" I muttered.

"Well Mal has been very smart with this" I said as I looked down to the floor.

"How?" Jay asked.

"I've been keeping a track on her bank accounts to see if that would help" I admitted.

"And?" Jay asked hopefully.

"She's not paying for things on her card; she's drawing money out from various cash points all over the kingdom so I can't even pin her down to one area. The one she has used the most is in Westerly, but then she will go to Charmington, Faraway or South Riding" I admitted sadly. I felt guilty for doing this but I just wanted even a little clue to where she was - at least then I could limit it down to one part of the kingdom. But this wasn't the case - unfortunately.

"She's trying to make sure we can't trace her" Evie stated.

"She's a smart woman" Jay added.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"But how can a purple haired girl go completely missing and no one see her!" I shouted as I quickly stood up.

"Ben calm down!" Jay said as he stepped towards me.

"No I won't calm down Jay!" I snapped. All the fear and panic I had been trying to bottle up away from people finally had come to the surface and I wasn't going to be able hide it any longer.

"Mal has been gone for nearly a month! Everyone is starting to notice and not one single trace has been noted!" I said as I flung my hands up in the air.

"Not a single one!" I snapped.

"Not even any of the hotels have come forward, she must be in one of them somewhere" I said as I started pacing.

"She has hidden that well that the press hasn't even found her! How has she done that? They know her every move!" I explained.

"So where on earth is she?" I said as I turned and looked at Evie and Jay.

"We don't know" they said together.

"Evie I am going mad with worry" I admitted as I sat back down.

"I need to see her" I pressed.

"Even if she wants to leave me; I just need to speak to her" I said as tears started to build up in my eyes.

"I know Ben" I heard Jay say as I wiped my eyes.

"We all do" he added. I looked up at Jay and I made a decision - I had to do something this had gone on long enough!

"Well I know what I am going to do" I stated bluntly.

"What?" Evie asked.

"I said I would give her space" I said.

"I said I would be patient" I quickly added.

"I agreed and took your advice Jay but I think we went back to my original idea" I finished as I looked over to Jay.

"Making Mal a missing person? Jay asked.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"She will come home" I said.

"I can't bear the thought of her being alone and distraught like that" I said sadly as I started to put my head in my hands.

"Ok" I heard Evie say.

"I guess we have been patient" she added.

"I hope you're ready for Mal kicking off" Jay said.

"Oh I'm ready" I said as I moved my hands from my face and looked up at Jay.

"Whether Mal is is another question" I added. I knew that I would have to prepare myself for the impending kick off however at that point at least I would be with Mal and we could start to fix things...hopefully.


	8. Chapter 8

**So how is Mal going to take to being made a missing person? Surely she has had enough space to think about her 'situation' or has she?** **Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

The day after speaking to Evie I decided to go for a walk; my conversation with her made me decide that I needed to start making decisions and I knew that I would have to return to Auradon soon. Even if it wasn't to stay there full term but at least to speak to people - especially Ben.

I decided that I needed some air so I thought that I would go for a walk around Westerly Park; I needed to get some money out of the cash point as well. Thankfully the hotel that I was choosing to stay at was happy with taking cash. I made sure that I wasn't leaving too much of a trail because I know that Ben will be trying to watch my every move so he could try to figure out where I am.

I kept my hood up as I walked around the park and I was sure that people kept glancing at me. So after the fifth person looked at me I decided that I needed to get to my room; so I walked quickly back to the main gates but I was stopped by a tall brown haired man with a smirk on his face.

"I knew it was you" he said darkly as he stepped towards me.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"Cut the pleasantries" he muttered as he stepped closer to me.

"Mal" he stated. I went to widen my eyes but quickly stopped myself; I couldn't afford for my resolve to be broken. I had come this far and I couldn't give the game away now.

"I have no idea what you are going on about" I said as I took a step away.

"Oh I think you do" he pressed.

"And you are coming with me" he urged as he reached forward and grabbed my wrist.

"No I am not" I disagreed as I tried to turn away from him.

"Get off me!" I screamed. I felt him grab my other wrist and he tried to wrestle with me to prevent me from running away from him.

"Help!" I shouted. I heard the park go quiet and out the corner of my eye I noticed that people were turning around and looking at me.

"Help!" I repeated.

"Hey what's going on here?" I heard a voice say as I continued to struggle against my attacker. I then managed to swing my leg back and kick him in between his legs and I heard him grunt but he still didn't let go of me. I looked up and saw some other people running towards me and I started to panic. Why were people trying to get me? This didn't look good and I needed to go and now. I felt my attackers hands tighten on my wrists again and this snapped me back to reality. I then quickly kicked him between the legs again and this time he let go of my wrists so I was able to spin around and look at him. I quickly soccer punched him in the face making him go to the ground and I then started running away from him; however unluckily for me my hood dropped down revealing my bright purple locks.

"It's her" I heard someone say. Darn it! I might have just blown my cover - three weeks nothing and now my cover was blown! Ben and the others would surely find out about this.

"It's Mal!" I heard someone else say and I watched as they started to chase after me. Why on earth were people chasing me? This had to have something to do with Ben? What on earth had he done now?

"Mal" I heard a voice shout as someone ran at me; I quickly span away from them and jumped over a park bench before I started to set off in the opposite direction.

"Mal" I heard a woman shout as she tried to grab me as I ran past the lake and I shoved her and ran past. I didn't know how much longer I was going to be able to keep this up for but I knew that I needed to get away.

"Get her!" I heard a man shout as I managed to get to the gates of Westerly Park.

"What on earth?" I muttered to myself.

"Come here!" I heard a voice call and I looked to the left of me and two men tried to grab me. I quickly kneed one in between the legs and punched the other in the face as I ran away from them. I then started to run down the main street as there was no way I could return back to the hotel yet - I couldn't give away my hiding place as well. I then felt someone grab my hood and I felt myself get pulled back.

"No!" I shouted as I felt someone grab my wrist.

"Grrr" I growled before I span around and head butted them in the face.

"Ow!" I said as I held my nose and quickly ran away from them.

"Mal hurry up and think" I said to myself as I started to run down Auradon Street.

"Stop!" I heard a voice call over a megaphone.

"Now!" it added.

"Police!" I heard someone shout and I then heard sirens.

"Oh god!" I muttered as I tried to run faster. My body was already really tired but there was no way that I could let myself get caught - not after all this time.

"I bet this has something to do with Ben" I told myself.

"Police stay still!" the police shouted as two police officers started to walk cautiously towards me. I grimaced at them and then turned to my left and quickly ran down a back alley.

"I said police!" I heard the police call after me. I then got to a fence and I quickly vaulted over the top of it.

"When I get my hands on Ben I am going to kill him!" I said as I landed back on the floor. I watched as the police looked at me for a few seconds and I walked away as I tried to regulate my breathing. I then went to turn around but was stopped as I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist and pulled me to them.

"Ow!" I screamed.

"Get off me!" I shouted.

"You are coming with us" I heard a voice say. I heard a sliding door open and I looked up and noticed that another man jumped out of a white van and went to grab me.

"No I am not!" I shouted and I jumped up and swung my feet and caught the man in front of me in the stomach. When he threw his hands to his stomach and bent down I then struggled but I managed it and kicked him in the head and knocked him unconscious. I then struggled but managed to kick the man behind me in between the legs and when he released my hands I span around and hit him and he fell to the ground hitting his head on a bin on the way down. In the distance I could hear the police finally climb over the fence and sirens were getting closer.

"I need to hide" I told myself and I quickly teleported into my hotel room before anyone else could grab me.

* * *

"I have no idea what happened there" I said as I started to pace around my hotel room.

"But that was close" I added I went to throw myself down on the bed but stopped when I heard a familiar voice.

 _"We only want her to come home"_

"Ben" I said and I stepped closer to the TV and my eyes widened at what I saw. I was now looking at Ben, Evie, Jay and Carlos all sat behind the council tables in Auradon castle. It then now hit me; they were the reason that I had just been chased through the streets of Westerly.

"We all miss you and love you very much; we just want you to come home" Ben said sincerely.

"Please get in touch" he added.

"The swine" I muttered.

"He's registered me as missing" I said as I looked at him. However my fit of rage quickly passed for a few seconds as I stared at Ben and I started to feel guilty. However a sudden sting in my wrists reminded me of what had just happened and I then felt annoyed.

"So all those people were trying to return me back" I said out loud.

"Well we are not going to play so easy Ben" I said sarcastically as I pulled my phone out and started to ring his number.


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally a little bit of drama! Keep your eyes peeled for more! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

I was sitting in my office pacing; we did the press release this morning and nothing had come up yet. I know that it might take a while but the longer that this went on the more impatient I was getting all I wanted was for Mal to be home. I heard my phone go off and my eyes widened when I saw that it was Mal. I eagerly answered the call and was about to answer her before I heard her shout.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Mal shouted down the phone.

"Mal are you ok?" I asked. Her voice seemed different; a lot harsher than I expected. Yes I knew that she was going to be annoyed with me but the deep tone of her voice caught me off guard.

"NO THANKS TO YOU!" she roared.

"BEN I HAVE LEFT BECAUSE I NEED SPACE AND YOU GET PEOPLE CHASING AFTER ME!" she accused.

"Mal honey calm down" I said reassuringly. It had to be a good sign that she rang - wasn't it? Surely this meant we could start to fix things.

"I only did it because I want you safe" I added after she didn't answer me.

"Please come home?" I begged.

"NO!" she shouted.

"Mal why do you need space?" I asked trying a different line of enquiry; maybe she would open up a little bit.

"AND THAT IS ALL YOU CARE ABOUT?" she snapped.

"NOT THE FACT THAT I HAVE BEEN SCARED TO DEATH, NEARLY HURT MULTIPLE TIMES TODAY AND BEEN CHASED BY THE POLICE!" she shouted.

"Are you ok?" I asked again.

"I WILL BE!" Mal snapped. I then heard her sigh before she answered again.

"Ben I will ring you when I am ready to talk you don't need to force me into it" she said bluntly.

"Mal you have been missing for weeks" I pressed.

"This is the first time I have spoken to you in nearly a month!" I said sadly as I felt a lump form in my throat.

"I miss you and I want to fix this" I urged.

"So do I" she agreed.

"Ben just give me a little bit more time" she replied. I couldn't help but smile at this comment; surely this meant that she wanted to come home and fix things. This made me start to feel a little bit better about the situation but I would prefer it if Mal was here with me.

"Ok" I replied.

"I love you" I said hopefully.

"Yeah" Mal said which made me press my lips together - _maybe I had lost her after all._

"I love you too" she replied. I felt a warmth in my chest - she wouldn't have said it back if she didn't mean it.

"I'm going to go" she advised.

"Ok" I replied. I didn't want her to go but I knew that there was no way that I could force her - if I started pushing her too much she would hang up on me and I didn't want to upset her.

"Ring me soon?" I asked hoping that she would give me a positive answer.

"I will" she promised which started to fill me with more hope.

"Bye" Mal said.

"Bye" I answered and I heard my phone beep that told me that she ended the call. I pulled my phone away and I looked at my phone wallpaper and I smiled at it. It was a photo of me and Mal and we were cuddled together. I loved her so much and it finally looked like I was going to be able to fix things with her.

"Your majesty" I heard a voice say and I looked up and noticed that my bodyguard and driver Steve was standing there.

"Yes" I said as I placed my phone down in front of me.

"I have some information about the Lady Mal's location" he advised.

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"The Commander from Westerly has just informed us that the police have just been chasing the Lady Mal through Westerly Park; where she had other people chasing after her. It was also reported that she was nearly bundled into a white van but she managed to fight them off" he explained.

"Where is she now?" I questioned.

"No one knows; after she managed to get away from the van she disappeared" Steve advised.

"Right" I said as I thought about this information. So Mal had been in Westerly - would she still be there now? Her latest withdrawal from her bank was Westerly; I had to act upon this information before she decided to move on again.

"Ok" I replied.

"Thanks Steve" I added.

"You're welcome my lord" he replied before quickly turning around and leaving my office. I needed to act and now; I needed to go to Westerly and I knew that I couldn't go alone. So I quickly picked my phone up and rang Evie.

"Hello Ben" I heard her answer.

"Evie you need to get Jay and Carlos now!" I said quickly down the floor.

"Why?" she asked.

"I know where Mal is we need to go and get her" I informed.

"How?" Evie asked incredulously.

"She's been chased through the streets of Westerly however she has disappeared again" I advised.

"So she might not be in Westerly?" Evie said slowly. I know that this was a possibility but this was the only information that I had and I would be stupid to miss out on an opportunity to find Mal.

"I think she's there somewhere" I replied. I wasn't lying I had a gut feeling that Mal was still there somewhere and I wanted to go and look for her.

"We need to go now!" I pressed.

"Just don't text her and let her catch on that we know roughly where she is" I advised.

"Ben she might not be in Westerly" Evie replied.

"I know she might not but this is the only lead we have" I pressed.

"Ok" Evie answered.

"I'll get the boys" she advised.

"Ok I'll meet you outside of your dorm building in an hour" I informed her before I hung up. _Here I come Mal! Ready or not!_


	10. Chapter 10

**So now Ben has this little bit of information, is he going to be able to find Mal? Is Mal going to stay where she is or is she going to move on?** **Keep your eyes peeled for more! Much love RSD  
xoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

"The ride here took far too long" I whined as we all pulled our bags out the back of my limousine.

"I know but at least we are here" Carlos replied as he flung his bag strap around his shoulder. We had all made the decision to pack a bag; if there was any chance that Mal was here we all decided that it might take longer than one day to find her so we all packed some things together.

On the way to Westerly we were all able to watch the CCTV footage of Mal getting chased through Westerly Park and the streets of Westerly. I was partly impressed watching Mal fight all of those people off however I was very concerned as she might have got hurt and she looked panicked and stressed. But I could also see that she looked different; she looked really pale and she looked slimmer as if she hasn't been eating which was now making me worry even more.

"She could have moved on by now" I stated.

"I know" Evie replied.

"I know it seems strange but I feel as if Mal is close" I noted as I looked around the busy square. I started to feel hopeful as when I looked around I could see that Westerly Park wasn't too far away. However a thought dropped into my mind; the Westerly Way Hotel was in front of us and next to it was the Westerly Way Train station. Evie said that she heard a train the background when speaking to Mal; was this Mal had been hiding for nearly a month?

"Me too" Evie replied as she stood next to me.

"Hopefully she is still here" Carlos said which made me look back at him.

"Hopefully" Jay repeated.

"So what is the plan?" Evie asked.

"Walk around and see if anyone has seen anything" I suggested.

"Ok" Jay said as we split up to go and see if anyone had seen our Mal.

* * *

After a couple of hours we all felt defeated as we had nothing to go on; a few stand owners had seen Mal being chased but no one saw where she had went.

"Should we try the hotels as well?" Evie asked.

"Can do" I answered as my thought from earlier on today came back to the forefront of my mind.

"Let's try this one first?" I suggested as I pointed to the Westerly Way Hotel.

"Ok" Evie, Jay and Carlos said together.

"Where are you Mal?" I heard Evie ask. _Somewhere close_ I thought to myself - _somewhere close._

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

"Mal calm down" I said to myself as I started pacing around my hotel room. It was five hours since I had spoken to Ben and since then I fell into a state of panic. Ben had now registered me as a missing person so there was now no way that I could walk around anywhere without people trying to capture me to return me back to him. He no doubt has put a reward on me or on any information on my whereabouts. I know Ben was now getting desperate to find me but did he really have to go to them extremes. A thought then dropped into my mind - _of course he did! You didn't give him any other choice did you?_

"We just need to think about this" I said to myself.

"Let's think about the facts" I started.

"First of all I am pregnant" I said as I looked down at my stomach and cupped it with my hands.

"With the King of Auradon's baby" I added as I looked up.

"Second of all I have gone away for some space" I started again after a few minutes sitting in silence as I dropped my hands from my stomach.

"Thirdly the father to my baby has made the whole kingdom look for me" I said as my voice went up a few pitches as I started to panic again.

"This is a disaster!" I exclaimed as I looked out of the window. I was about to turn away and my eyes widened at what I saw. As I looked to the front of the hotel I was now looking at Ben, Evie, Jay and Carlos walking towards the hotel. How did they know that I was here? Unless someone has told them about what happened in the park! I wasn't ready for this! Should I stay or should I go?

"Grrr!" I growled as I threw myself backwards on the bed and put my hand in my hands.

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

"Hello you're majesty how can I help you?" I heard a polite voice say as we walked up to the reception desk. We were now in a large, bright, quiet, calming and white reception; there was also a fountain with a water piece in the middle of the marble floor. As I looked up at the voice I could see a thin, dark haired woman looking at me with a large smile on her face; I smiled back at her. I just hoped that if my gut feeling was right - that Mal was here and that she would tell me.

"Hello" I replied politely.

"I don't know whether you can" I started.

"I'm looking for this person" I said as I pulled my photo of Mal out of my pocket. I looked at the photo fondly before I handed it to the receptionist.

"Oh" she answered as she took the photo from me.

"The Lady Mal" she said as she smiled down at the photo.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"Have you seen her?" I asked hopefully.

"Erm" she said as her face dropped.

"I'll be moment" she advised and she turned and walked into an office that was situated behind her.

"Ok" Evie said slowly.

"What's happening?" Jay asked.

"She has gone to see someone with Mal's photo" I explained.

"This has got to look good" Carlos said happily.

"Maybe" I agreed. We were waiting a few minutes before the receptionist came back out of the office; however she wasn't alone. This time there was a tall blonde lady with red glasses on; she quickly looked around the room before her eyes landed on us and she quickly walked forward.

"Hello your majesty my name is Diana I am the manager of the Westerly Way Hotel" she introduced herself proudly as she went to shake my hand and the other member of staff went to other part of the desk to serve someone else.

"Hello Diana" I replied with a small smile as I shook her hand.

"I understand you are requesting information on this lady?" she said as she handed me back my photo of Mal.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"May I have a word?" She asked.

"In private" she said as she looked around and noticed that there were other people in the lobby way; who were now looking for us.

"Of course" I replied and Diana quickly led me, Evie, Jay and Carlos into her office.

"This is a difficult situation" she said as she closed the door behind us.

"I agree" I stated.

"Have you seen Mal?" I asked bluntly.

"Is she here?" I quickly added as I watched as she sat down at her desk.

"We have a disclosure policy" she sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Carlos asked.

"They might not tell us whether Mal is here" I said through gritted teeth.

"Hey!" Carlos snapped.

"Why not?" Jay asked.

"This is an emergency we need to find her!" Evie pressed.

"Your majesty I would love to help" Diana said sadly.

"Then please do" I pressed.

"I can't say whether this lady is here or not however there is two pieces of information that I will tell you" she explained.

"Right" I responded slowly.

"A lady looking similar to that photo has been to this hotel; I can't confirm or deny her attendance now" she advised.

"Why not?" Evie asked.

"Because the lady told our staff not to" Diana admitted.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"When she booked herself in she requested that if anyone came looking for her that she didn't want us to tell anyone that she is here or has been here" Diana explained further.

"Ok" I answered.

"And the second piece of information?" I asked hoping that this would be more helpful than the last.

"Your majesty I fully emphasise with your situation and I want to help you" she said.

"So what I am going to do is this" she added.

"This is the list of rooms and current clients" she said as she picked a book up and slid it towards me.

"If I were to go and check a couple of files" she said as she pointed to a large green filing cabinet situated behind her.

"And you were to look and find anything; I wouldn't know a thing about it" she finished as a grin spread across my face.

"Would I?" She asked as she winked at me.

"No" I laughed.

"You wouldn't" I stated and she stood up and started to rummage through a filling cabinet.

"Her name isn't here!" I exclaimed as I quickly scanned the book.

"No it isn't" Evie said as she was looking over my shoulder. I quickly scanned down the names again and then something caught my eye. _No! Mal wouldn't have, would she?_

"Hang on" I said and I then looked at a particular name a little bit more carefully.

"Nice try Mal" I laughed.

"What?" Jay asked.

"I might be wrong but I think she has used a fake name" I said as I looked up at him.

"Which one?" Carlos asked as he stepped forward and looked at the book.

"That one" I said as I pointed to it.

"Bertha Fairtree" Carlos read out.

"Hmm" Jay said as he pursed his lips together.

"Maybe" he said nodding.

"If that is her she is never going to hear the end of it" Evie teased.

"Room 248" I said as I looked at the room number next to the name.

"Ok" I said as I slid the book back onto the desk.

"Thank you" I said to Diana.

"You're very welcome" Diana replied as she looked up and watched as we left her office in search of Bertha Fairtree. I hoped that I was right I knew that there was a chance that I could be wrong. But all the signs were pointing in the right direction and my gut feeling was telling me that Mal was here so I was going to take it - I would do anything and everything to get my Mal back!

* * *

"The door is open" I said as the hotel room door to 248 opened on the first attempt.

"Hello" I called back.

"Hello" I repeated as we started to walk into the room.

"No one is here" I called out to the others as I quickly scanned the room. It was definitely a hotel room that had been lived in and for a while as well; the bed covers were thrown back as if someone had just got out of bed and there was rubbish and drink cartons on the desk and tables.

"I think this was Mal's room" I said as I looked around the room again.

"What makes you think that?" Carlos asked.

"Who else would leave their hotel room open?" I asked slowly.

"And this room has definitely been lived in" Evie noted.

"For a while as well" I heard Jay say. I looked around again and my eyes fell onto a drawing pad - so this was Mal's room. Everything else was gone but she had forgotten to pick this up - did that mean that she knew that we were here? If that was the case then surely she wouldn't be that far away. I quickly opened the scrapbook and flicked through it and a smile spread across my face - I was right! This was Mal's hotel room - this drawing pad was full of sketches of Mal, me and all our friends and family.

"This was Mal's room" I said happily as I stared at a sketch of me and Mal.

"How do you know?" Evie asked.

"Because it smells like Mal" I informed them.

"And because of this" I said as I held the sketch pad up for them to see.

"She's left a sketch book?" Evie as she took it from me.

"Yeah" I said with a smile.

"It is full of sketches of all of us" Evie said as she looked through the sketch book.

"There are some pages ripped out though" she noted.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Then where is she?" Carlos asked.

"All of her things are gone" Jay said as he checked the wardrobe.

"She must have heard us coming" Evie advised nervously as she looked at me.

"Yeah" I said sadly as I took the drawing pad from her.

"Let's get back down to the lobby" I suggested.

"She might be down there" I said hopefully as we all quickly left the hotel room hoping that we would catch Mal checking out before she disappeared again.

* * *

"Excuse me Diana" I said as I tried to regulate my breathing as we all ran up to the reception desk again.

"Oh hello again your majesty" she replied politely.

"What can I help you with?" She asked.

"Has Bertha Fairtree checked out?" I questioned.

"Let me check" she said and she started to check her paperwork.

"Oh" she said as her brows burrowed into confusion.

"Yes she has" she advised.

"When?" I quickly asked. If Mal had just checked out there was still a slim chance that I was going to be able to find her.

"I'll check, the check out wasn't there a moment ago" Diana explained.

"Leona" she called to the first member of staff we saw when we arrived.

"Yes Diana" she answered.

"Have you just checked Bertha Fairtree out?" Diana replied.

"Yeah" she confirmed.

"She's just walked out of the door" she added as she pointed to the door.

"What?" We all shouted together. We all started running towards the door and quickly exited the building. We then all looked around quickly before Jay shoved me and pointed. I looked at where we was pointing to and I could see someone about to walk down a back alley next to the hotel; however they were wearing a very familiar purple hoodie with their hood up. I also saw a very familiar suitcase and back pack.

"Stop her!" I shouted and we all ran after her.

"Mal!" I shouted as we chased after her. She was now half way down the alley way and we had to be quick.

"Please stop!" I begged as we watched her stand still.

"Mal!" I shouted but then we all froze in panic as we watched as Mal teleported away from us.

"MAL!" I roared as I dropped to my knees. I had been so close to finding her and she had managed to slip away from me. I let myself sob and I felt Evie kneel down next to me and she hugged me as we both started to share the despair of nearly catching Mal and losing her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ohh I love a bit of drama!** **Keep your eyes peeled for more! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

"We were so close" I said as I sobbed.

"I know" Evie said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Do you think that she heard us?" Carlos asked.

"Mal has hypersensitive hearing" I said as I slowly stood up.

"She will have" I said as I looked at Carlos as Evie loosened her arms around me.

"It would appear that Mal doesn't want to be found" I said bitterly as I balled my fists up.

"She wants to be left alone" I spat.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE!" I shouted and I span around and hit the wall. I felt a crack in my hand and a sharp pain that was followed by an ache; I should have been bothered. However I was past that point; Mal had just slipped past me again! This whole situation was getting too much to take! I needed her so badly; my heart was broken into thousands of pieces and I felt like my world had ended because Mal wasn't in it. I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder and I harshly shrugged away. I then turned to look and noticed that it was Evie.

"Evie I'm so-" I started.

"It's ok Ben" Evie stated with a small smile.

"We understand" she added.

"We miss Mal too" she finished.

"At least we have seen her" I heard Carlos say.

"Seen her Carlos?" I snapped as I turned around and glared at him.

"Seen her!" I shouted.

"I didn't just want to see her! I wanted to speak to her!" I snapped.

"Ben calm down dude!" Jay said as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah" Evie agreed.

"All I meant is at least we know she is safe because we have seen her" Carlos said trying to defend himself.

"What?" I asked as I started to calm down.

"Well all can't hide the fact from each other that we thought someone else might have Mal" Carlos explained as he looked at us all.

"Obviously it's Mal making the decisions" he said shrugging.

"Carlos is right" Jay agreed.

"Yeah" Evie stated.

"I'm sorry Carlos" I said as I started to look at my now injured hand.

"It's ok" Carlos replied.

"We all want Mal to come back just as much as you do" he added.

"I just wish she would answer her phone and speak to us" I said sadly as we all started to walk out of the alley way.

"Even then I could settle a little bit more" I said as I looked down to the ground.

"She'll come round Ben" Evie said reassuringly.

"Yeah" I muttered.

"Maybe" I added.

"What are we going to do now?" Carlos asked.

"Well return home I guess" I replied.

"Mal has checked herself out" I added.

"She's not going to come back here" I said shaking my head.

"Yeah" Jay agreed.

"Another long ride home" Evie said as we started to walk towards the square.

"Ben we will find her" Evie said confidently.

"Yeah" I said as I pulled my phone out as I was about to ring Steve to come back and get us.

"We better go and get your hand looked at as well" she said as she pointed to my hand.

"Yeah" I repeated as I pressed call. I threw another glance around; so this is where Mal has been hiding for the last few weeks. The questions now was where has Mal gone now and will I ever see her again? Both questions are hard to think about at the moment even though I would like them to be answered.

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

So I made my decision; I chose to leave. My reason for this is that I need a couple more days before I return back to Auradon. The conversation that I need to have with Ben is one that I would like to have on my own. When Ben found out that I was carrying his baby I didn't think it was very fair on him if other people were there. It needed to be a private moment between us; regardless of how he took the news.

Another thing I had to tell Ben was that a couple of days before I disappeared I saw our doctor and he arranged my first scan date for me. Yes I was now ten weeks pregnant so I now only had two weeks to tell Ben and attend my scan date. Over the last month my mind concentrated on whether I actually wanted to keep our baby and I had finally made a very important decision.

Yes I might have been brought up differently to Ben but I knew right from wrong. Unlike my mother I loved my baby and I wanted to keep them; I had already started to imagine looking after them and loving them. I knew that Ben would stick by me; he wasn't that type of person. But I still needed to give him the choice; he might want to fix things and want me back but he might not want to have a baby. Even though it might hurt me if he did decide this I would accept it; I would need to be civil for our baby.

So as I got myself settled into Ben's room in his summer house I made a final decision; I was on my way back to Auradon and regardless of what happens I will always love Ben and our baby.


	12. Chapter 12

**We might be finally getting somewhere - or are we? Thank you for being patient with me. I am really enjoyed writing this chapter and it means a lot that you guys are really enjoying reading it.** **Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

So after a good nights sleep I decided that today I needed to start fixing things. So I decided to ring Evie first; yes I probably should speak to Ben but I wanted to know where they were. They could still be in Westerly for all I know. Also I knew that I was being a coward but I wasn't ready to hear the hurt in Ben's voice right now. So with this is mind I pressed call and waited for Evie to answer.

"Mal" she said after three rings.

"Hi" I replied.

"Where on earth are you?" She snapped.

"Whoa E" I replied.

"Calm down" I added.

"No I will not calm down!" She disagreed.

"We nearly found you!" she shouted down the phone.

"I know you did" I stated.

"We know you will have heard us calling out to you and we were distraught when you just left like that" she snapped.

"What?" I asked.

"You were calling out to me?" I added. I didn't hear anyone shouting out to me; but saying that I was that focused on leaving if they were shouting out of me I wouldn't have noticed.

"Mal cut the crap we know you heard us!" Evie said bitterly.

"I know there is something going on; I understand that but will you just get a grip!" She snapped.

"Are you there?" She asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah" I finally said.

"I'm just waiting for you to get it out of your system" I muttered. I hated what I was putting them through and now Evie was finally showing how it was affecting her.

"Finished?" I asked.

"Not really" she admitted.

"But I don't want you to hang up" she admitted nervously.

"I'm not planning on hanging up" I advised.

"Right" she said slowly.

"So what are you planning on doing?" She dared to ask.

"What's going on in Auradon?" I asked.

"Really Mal" Evie snapped sarcastically.

"You're ringing for a little catch up?" She added.

"Everyone is looking for you" she said.

"Everyone misses you and wants you to come home" she finished.

"So do I" I agreed.

"Well what is stopping you?" Evie questioned.

"Nothing" I replied.

"Well" I started.

"There's me" I admitted.

"Mal tell me what is going on?" She begged.

"Or tell me where you are and I'll come to you?" she suggested.

"No" I replied shaking my head.

"I'm not going to do that" I advised.

"Why?" Evie asked sadly.

"Because you don't need to" I admitted.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"I'm not going to say anything more than this" I started.

"And I know you are going to tell Ben" I added.

"Right" she said slowly.

"But I'm Auradon" I admitted.

"You what?" Evie asked incredulously.

"Yeah" I said.

"Do you know where Ben is?" I asked.

"He's at home" she said and there was a change in her voice. I knew that she thought that this was a good sign as I was now in Auradon and asking where Ben is.

"Mal this is killing him and it broke his heart when you left like that" she admitted.

"Yeah" I said as I didn't know what else to say. I killed me knowing that I was hurting Ben and I hated myself for it; hopefully I could make it up to him.

"Well would you believe me if I told you that I didn't hear you?" I dared to ask.

"Hmmm" I heard Evie say.

"I didn't!" I said incredulously.

"I was that focused on leaving I wasn't listening to anyone or anything" I admitted.

"I am really sorry for putting you all through this" I said sadly.

"Things will get sorted" I added.

"Yeah" Evie answered.

"So where are you in Auradon?" She dared to ask.

"Nice try" I laughed.

"All I'll say is you might see me soon" I said.

"Might?" She asked.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"Love you E" I said lovingly.

"Love you too M" she replied.

"I'm going to go" I advised.

"I have a few things that I need to do" I explained.

"Ok" she answered. I could tell by the tone of Evie's voice that she seemed a lot happier with the information I have given her.

"See you soon" I said.

"See you soon" she replied before I hung up. I then pressed call in my phone and decided that I needed to do something that I had been putting off for far too long now - speak to Ben.


	13. Chapter 13

**Is Mal ready to face the music and return home? Keep reading for more!** **Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

"Ben" I said when I heard the line open.

"Mal" I heard Ben say. Evie was right; this was killing Ben; I could tell by his voice. He sounded defeated.

"How are you?" I asked him.

"You are really asking me that?" He snapped.

"You have completely disappeared" he said bitterly.

"I nearly got you" he finished.

"I know" I sighed.

"What?" He asked incredulously.

"I've just spoken to Evie" I explained.

"I see" he replied and I could tell that he wasn't very happy that I had spoken to Evie before him.

"Mal did you not hear me shouting at you when you walked down that alley?" He asked.

"No" I admitted.

"Really?" He pressed.

"Really" I confirmed.

"Why did you leave?" Ben asked. I had to think how to answer this question; technically I had left him twice so which time did he mean?

"Mal" he said after a few seconds of us sitting in silence.

"I saw you outside of the hotel and I panicked" I explained as I chose to go with the most recent time that I had left him.

"But in all honesty Ben I didn't know that you had seen me" I said as my voice broke as a wave of guilt started to flow over me.

"Would you have stopped?" Ben asked cautiously as if he was scared of the answer.

"Probably" I said as I pursed my lips together.

"You would have found me" I said.

"I can run away if you're not there but I don't think I could do it in front of you" I admitted. I wasn't lying if Ben had managed to get to me before I teleported I wouldn't have been able to leave. He would have found me and I couldn't just have left like that.

"You technically did" he said sourly.

"Yeah" I said.

"Ben I'm sorry" I said as tears started to form in my eyes.

"Really I am" I said as I wiped my eyes.

"So am I" Ben replied.

"I'm sorry for snapping" he apologised.

"I'm just so worried about you" he admitted.

"I know" I replied.

"I've rang because I need you to do something for me" I informed him.

"Right?" He asked slowly.

"Ben we need to talk properly" I started.

"Agreed" he replied.

"I need to come back for me to do that" I continued.

"Yes" he agreed.

"I can only do that on one condition" I stated.

"Which is?" He questioned.

"You need to lift the missing person status on me" I said.

"I can't move freely" I confirmed.

"Every time I try I'm getting grabbed at" I explained.

"I've nearly been hurt countless times" I added.

"You will come back if I lift it?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"I want to speak to you" I stated.

"Even though I am worried" I admitted.

"What about?" Ben asked.

"Mal" he said when I didn't answer him.

"I'll see you soon Ben" I said.

"I love you; even though I have put you through this I do love you" I said as I started to feel tears build up in my eyes.

"I know you do" Ben replied.

"I love you too Mal" he replied. I then quickly hung up before I started to cry. I didn't want Ben to hear that; I already hurt him so much. I then slid my phone into my pocket and I threw my suitcase and back pack up ready to pack my things away.

I was going to wait a couple of days before returning but I had changed my mind. Hearing Ben's voice made me make a decision - I wanted to go home and I think it was time that I did.


	14. Chapter 14

**At least Ben has finally spoken to Mal; so this should ease him a little bit. I'm not going to say very much here apart from enjoy** **! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

I teleported into Ben's bedroom and I looked around and noticed that Ben wasn't here. I looked around and smiled as his room looked exactly as I remembered; I know that this was a stupid thought but I had really missed Ben. I slid my suitcase and back pack onto Ben's couch and I then walked towards his bed. I picked up one of the photos of me and Ben on his bedside cabinet and I smiled at it. As I stroked the photo I couldn't help but smiling at the memory of when this photo was taken. It was on one of our date nights; things seemed so simple back then. Ben didn't know how complicated things were now. With this thought in mind I placed the photo frame down and pulled my phone out and rang him again

"Mal" I heard Ben answer.

"Ben" I replied.

"Mal are you ok?" He asked panic stricken.

"Ben calm down" I said.

"I'm ready to talk" I admitted.

"You are?" He asked incredulously.

"Where are you? I'll come and find you" he quickly said.

"There's no need for that" I advised.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked slowly.

"I'm in your room" I admitted.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"Hang on" Ben said and I heard a sudden change in his voice.

"Ok" I said.

"See you soon" I said and I ended the call. Due to my hyper sense hearing I heard Ben's office door open downstairs and I heard quick footsteps which told me that Ben was running towards his room. I heard his footsteps get louder as he ran up the stairs and down the corridor and finally into his room.

"Mal" he said as his eyes landed on me. I noticed that Ben had changed since the last time I has seen him; his face looked skinner and I could tell that he hadn't been shaving as a beard was starting. He also looked tired and there were purple bags under his eyes as if he hadn't been sleeping. I also noticed that there was a white and blue cast now on his right hand. My eyes widened at his appearance; he didn't look like this on the missing person appeal. But saying that you didn't really see his face up close on the hotel TV.

"Ben" I answered as I watched as Ben closed the door behind him.

"Come here" Ben said as he walked towards me quickly and he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Mal I have been so worried" he said into my hair.

"No reason to be" I said into his shoulder.

"I'm back now" I answered as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Really?" Ben asked as he pulled away and looked at me.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"Let's go and sit down" I said as I slid my hand into Ben's cast free hand and led him to his bed.

"Ok" he replied as we sat down.

"Mal don't go off like that" he said as he looked at me.

"I thought that I had lost you" he said as he took both of my hands into his and even with his hand being in a cast he managed to give both my hands a squeeze.

"Hang on Ben" I said.

"What?" Ben questioned.

"All I said was that I am ready to talk" I advised.

"That's all" I stated.

"Oh" he said as his eyes widened.

"Right" Ben said slowly.

"So I have lost you?" He asked nervously.

"I don't know" I admitted which made Ben look down.

"I would like to think no" I admitted.

"But I don't know" I finished.

"Mal I wish you would tell me what is going on" Ben said as his voice broke.

"It's hard" I said as I looked down.

"Mal look at me" Ben begged which made me look up at him.

"Mal whatever is going on we can get through this together; it has killed me being away from you" Ben admitted.

"Ben don't" I begged as tears started to build up in my eyes.

"Please don't" I said as I felt my breathing start to quicken.

"What?" Ben asked.

"Don't make me feel any worse" I begged as my guilt started to hit me in hard continuous waves.

"Eh?" Ben asked.

"Ben I hate the fact that I left; I hate myself for putting you through this. But I needed to as I didn't know what else to do" I explained.

"Mal what is wrong?" Ben begged.

"Ben when I came to see you I needed you; I needed to speak to you and when you snapped at me I just-" I said but stopped myself when the lump in my throat became too much to bear.

"What?" Ben questioned.

"I guess I felt unwanted" I admitted.

"Like you didn't want me around" I added as I looked to the side as looking him in the face when I told him this was too much for me to bear.

"Mal" Ben said as he dropped my hands and quickly wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him so I was now pressed against his shoulder.

"Let me finish" I said against his shoulder.

"We have been rowing a lot lately and it was starting to get to me and I know it sounds stupid but I felt as if you were just looking for any excuse to break up with me" I said sadly.

"Mal" I heard Ben say and he pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"I do want you; I'm sorry I took it out on you I shouldn't have done that" he answered as he stroked my back slowly.

"Mal you know I love you and I always will" he added as his bad arm tightened around me as his other hand slid into mine and he interlocked his fingers with mine.

"I want to fix this as I don't want to lose you" he said which made me pull away and look up at him.

"I don't know how we are going to fix this" I stated.

"Well we can talk about it" he suggested.

"I suppose we can but I don't think we can talk our way out of this" I replied.

"Am I right in thinking that there is something going on?" Ben asked.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"What?" Ben wondered.

"Ben I don't know how you are going to react and it partly my fault" I started.

"What is?" Ben asked.

"Ben I don't know what other people are going to think" I said avoiding his question.

"Think about what?" Ben pressed.

"Mal please" he begged.

"I only want to help you" he added.

"Whatever is going on we can get through together" he said hopefully.

"Even if it prevents us in being together?" I asked panic stricken. I knew that I was close to telling Ben and it was really scaring me as I didn't know how Ben was going to react.

"How would it do that?" Ben asked.

"Mal just tell me what is going on" he begged again.

"I love you" he said lovingly.

"And I will do anything to fix this" he added as his arm tightened around me.

"I know you will" I replied.

"Please don't be mad at me" I begged as tears formed in my eyes.

"Mal you are really scaring me" Ben stated.

"Sorry" I said as I wiped my eyes.

"Hey come here" Ben said and he pulled me back to him.

"Please let me in Mal" Ben begged.

"I can't help you until you do" he added.

"I know" I replied.

"I'll understand if you want me to go" I said against his chest. I decided hugging Ben when I told him might things easier for me so I decided that I would tell him now.

"Never" Ben replied.

"Ben" I said.

"Yes Mal" he replied. I took a deep breath to steady myself before I spoke.

 _"I'm pregnant"_


	15. Chapter 15

**I know I left it at a cliff hanger but I couldn't resist. I hope you don't hate me too much** **Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

"What?" Ben asked as he pulled away and looked down at me.

"Don't make me say it again" I begged.

"Mal how can you be pregnant?" He asked slowly.

"Do you really need to ask that question Ben? I asked sarcastically.

"You should know" I snapped.

"You were there at the time!" I added.

"So you disappeared because you are pregnant?" He asked slowly.

"Yes Ben" I confirmed.

"Now everything is ruined because when the council find out there are not going to let us stay together are they?" I asked as I started to panic.

"We are eighteen Ben; far too young for this" I said as I pointed to my stomach.

"How long have you known?" Ben asked as he started to stare behind me.

"I found out a couple of days before I came to see you" I admitted.

"Right" Ben said slowly. I knew that he was trying to get his head around everything I had just told him. So I had to expect him to question things.

"I see" he added.

"Ben I didn't know how to react, how to think. If I am being honest I still don't" I admitted.

"I needed you Ben and then you bluntly asked me why I had come to see you and I felt unwanted. I was so worried about losing you because of-" I started but stopped myself as I felt the need to cry.

"This" I said pointing to my stomach again as after a few moments after I knew that it was safe to talk without my voice breaking.

"And then our argument seemed so serious" I continued when Ben didn't say anything.

"I even scared myself when I threw my promise ring at you and left like that but when I got to my dorm I felt as if I needed to go away for a while. To think about what to do, I always knew that I had to come back to tell you because you have a right to know" I said as I watched his face.

"Yeah" he finally said.

"Mal I wished you stayed and told me straight away" Ben stated.

"Yeah" I said.

"I was just so scared Ben" I said sadly.

"I didn't plan for this to happen" I said.

"I never wanted to lose you" I said as I started to cry.

"Hey" Ben said as he pulled me back to him and we started to cuddle.

"You haven't lost me" Ben muttered.

"How?" I said as I looked up at him.

"Ben as soon as people find out they are going to send me back to the Isle or keep me away from you" I said as I started to panic. There was no way that I wanted to be separated from Ben or sent back to the Isle it would kill me to do both of them things - even though I had spent a month away from Ben.

"No they won't" Ben disagreed.

"I won't let them" he pressed.

"Come here" he said as he pulled me back to him.

"Mal I love you and yes this" he said as he let go of my hand and he slid his hand onto my stomach. I smiled at the contact and it felt right - even though it was a lot sooner than it should be.

"Is ahead of its time but I wouldn't change a thing" he said happily.

"Mal" he said which made me look up at him again.

"You are my soul mate" Ben said as he started to stare into my eyes.

"I can't live without you" he said as he reached up and cupped my face.

"I know you can't live without me" he stated.

"I can't" I said as tears started to form in my eyes again.

"Ben I really can't" I said.

"This last month has killed me" I admitted.

"I nearly came back so many times" I advised.

"Then why didn't you?" Ben asked.

"I felt-" I started.

"Yes?" Ben prompted.

"Doesn't matter" I said as I looked down to the floor.

"No Mal" Ben said moved his hand from my stomach and he used it to make me look up at him.

"I want to know what has been running through your head over this last month" he said bluntly.

"A lot of things have been going through my head Ben" I started.

"One minute I thought that things were going to be ok" I explained.

"The next?" He questioned.

"I thought that it would be better if I stayed away" I admitted.

"In all honesty Ben you don't want to be a father at the age of eighteen or nineteen by the time the baby is born" I said sadly.

"It's not ideal, no" he replied.

"But Mal we are meant to be together" he pressed.

"I can't lose you" he said seriously.

"You mean far too much to me" he urged.

"Ben if we stay together people will only think that you have taken me back because of the baby" I said.

"No they won't" he disagreed.

"Yes they will" I pressed.

"The press have already picked up on the fact that we have been arguing Ben" I stated.

"How can we go from that to being all happy and me being pregnant?" I asked.

"Mal" Ben started.

"Do you want to be with me?" He dared to ask.

"Honestly?" He pressed.

"I do" I admitted.

"Of course I do" I continued.

"I've never wanted any different" I finished.

"Then why should you care what people think?" He asked.

"It is our lives" he added.

"We can do what we want" he stated.

"But you are the King of Auradon you can't just do what you want" I stated.

"And you are the King's consort so neither can you" he urged.

"See our problem?" I asked incredulously.

"Mal I don't care what people think" Ben disagreed.

"And neither should you" he added.

"All I care about is you" he stated.

"And our baby" he said as he looked lovingly at my stomach.

"You're not mad?" I asked cautiously.

"Why should I be?" He asked.

"It's both of our fault" he said.

"I'm mad that you left not because you are pregnant" he clarified.

"I see" I noted.

"Mal" Ben started as he started into my eyes.

"Will you please be my girlfriend again?" He asked. I went to open my mouth but Ben cut me off.

"In fact" he said as he dropped my face and waist.

"Hang on" he said as he quickly stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I watched him walk to his bed side cabinet.

"To get something" he admitted as I watched him open it and he picked up a small box before closing his bedside cabinet again.

"What is that?" I asked as I watched as he looked at the box for a couple of seconds before he turned and started to walk towards me.

"Hang on" he said and he quickly got down on one knee in front of me.

"Ben what are you doing?" I asked slowly. I watched as Ben started to get nervous before he opened the box in front of me and my eyes widened at what I saw. I was now looking at a silver ring with a large purple stone in the middle flanked by silver stones on the band.

 _"Mal will you marry me?"_


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, I know I left it at another cliff hanger. I hope you don't hate me too much.** **Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

"What?" I asked incredulously. Ben can't have just asked me to marry him; did he? Everything seemed so surreal and dreamlike and I felt as if I was going to wake up and find out that this whole sorry affair hadn't even happened.

"Will you marry me?" He repeated.

"Ben" I started.

"I-" I stuttered.

"We-" I stuttered again as shock started to take hold of my body.

"What?" I repeated incredulously.

"Mal will you marry me?" He repeated for the third time. I looked down at the ring that was in Ben's hands and looked slowly back at his face. Ben now looked nervous but for a different reason; he was now not nervously about me leaving him but on whether I was about to decline his proposal. In all honesty I knew that I wanted to marry Ben however before all this had happened I had imagined it completely different; maybe in a few years and me most definitely not pregnant. This then made the thought start to come into my mind that Ben was probably doing this as he thought it was the right thing to do; he must have felt that he needed to stand by me and the baby. I knew that he loved me and wanted to stay with me; but he could see why that I might be reluctant at accept his proposal?

"Mal we both love each other; we both want to stay together. I am not willing to let you go without a fight; Mal you are the love of my life, my everything. I need you just as much as you need me" he pleaded.

"Ben" I said as I started to feel a burning in my stomach. I hated seeing Ben like this and I hated myself for putting him though it. Honestly I felt that right now my rational thinking had gone out of the window and my mind and body felt numb.

"Please let me finish" he stated.

"Mal I know things are going a lot more quicker than they should be; but that is perfectly fine. Because as far as I am concerned this is meant to happen" he pressed.

"So I was meant to get pregnant at the age of eighteen was I Ben?" I asked and unfortunately I couldn't keep the sarcasm out of my voice.

"I don't think so" I added.

"Maybe not" he said as he slid his right hand into my left.

"But you and me are meant to be" he urged.

"Mal you have just said you can't be away from me" he reminded me.

"I can't" I confirmed.

"Well then" he stated.

"Commit yourself to me?" He asked.

"You are already my soul mate" he said proudly which made me purse my lips together as I felt a lump start to form in my throat.

"My one true love" he stated.

"Will you be my wife?" He asked again.

"Ben you are doing this because you feel forced" I stated sadly which made me look away from him.

"I'm not" he countered.

"I'm doing it because it feels right" he pressed.

"Everything with you does" he added.

"Mal I can wholeheartedly say that I will never want anyone else" he said as he squeezed my hand which made me look back at him.

"It is you" he stated seriously.

"It always has been" he said.

"From the first moment I laid eyes on you" he said smiling at the memory.

"You are the only woman for me" he pressed.

"You are the only woman I want by my side as Queen" he stated.

"And-" he started.

"The only woman that I want to have children with" he said as he quickly threw a glance to my stomach before looking back up at me.

"Well you got your last wish" I said as I squeezed his hand.

"Mal" he said lovingly.

"I know this is all scary" he started.

"But as long as we have each other we will get through it" he stressed

"Ben people will only think you are asking me to marry you because I am pregnant" I said as I revealed the fear that was currently probing my mind.

"Let them think what they want" he said dismissively as he shrugged.

"We know different" he said with my favourite crooked smile.

"You can't lie to me and say you were going to propose to me today Ben; even if I didn't run off" I stated as I wiped my eyes from tears.

"Not now" Ben replied.

"But soon" he admitted.

"What?" I asked incredulously. Ben was planning on proposing to me soon? I didn't expect that; we were arguing all the time for Lucifer's sake!

"Mal I was planning on proposing to you on your birthday" he admitted.

"So this little one" he said as he dropped my hand and he placed his hand on my stomach and looked down lovingly at it.

"Has only made things go a couple of months faster" he said as he looked back up at me.

"Is that why you had that-" I said before I stopped myself to point to the engagement ring that was in Ben's hands.

"Ready?" I asked as my mind started to think rational thoughts on whether I wanted to marry Ben.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"Mal I have always intended to make you my wife; you know this" he stated. Of course I know this; me and Ben have had countless conversations about the life that we want to have together and everything involved - such like children. However what we had planned was nothing like what had actually happened.

"Please?" He begged.

"Will you make me the happiest man in Auradon and-" he started but stopped as he stared to stare into my eyes.

"Will you marry me?" He asked clearly and sincerely. As I looked into the green calming eyes, I had made a decision; Ben was right we were meant for each other. Yes things might not have gone the way that we would have liked; and it wasn't ideal but due to the history that me and Ben already had it looked like things were never meant to go the way they should. So I took a deep breath before I spoke to put him out of his misery.

"Yes" I said clearly.

"What?" Ben asked as I watched as he went into shock.

"Yes Ben" I confirmed.

"I will marry you" I said as a small smile started to spread across my face. I watched as Ben's face spread into a toothy grin and he quickly pulled the ring out of the box and slid it onto my finger quickly in case I changed my mind.

"Perfect" he said as he looked at the ring on my finger.

"Actually" he said which made my face drop.

"This" he said as he lifted his left hand up and I saw that my promise ring was still on his little finger. I watched as Ben pulled it off his finger and slid in onto mine just in front of my engagement ring.

"Now that-" he started.

"Is perfect" he said as he smiled at me.

"Just like you and little baby Beastie" he said as he shifted himself closer so he was now kneeling between my legs.

"Just like you" I said as I slid my arms around his neck and his arms snaked around my waist.

"Oh you come here you!" He teased and he quickly pressed his lips against mine. It felt like someone had set an explosion off in my chest as heat started to spread through my body. I felt Ben shift closer to me slightly and I tightened my arms around his neck to pull him closer to me. I loved Ben so much and even though we hadn't seen each other for a month it felt as if nothing had changed. Kissing and being with Ben was so easy; as easy as breathing and this is how it was going to stay. Forever.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, so are Ben and Mal going to get the happy ending that they deserve? Keep reading and find out.** **Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.** **  
**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

"Ben" I said after me and Ben pulled away from each other after a series of long and loving kisses.

"Yeah" he answered breathless.

"I have answered your questions" I said as I tried to regulate my breathing.

"Nearly" I quickly added.

"Yeah I know you probably have loads more" I teased as I watched Ben smirk at me.

"But I have some questions for you" I advised.

"Ok" Ben said as he quickly got up and sat next to me on his bed.

"Shoot" he said as he wrapped his good arm around my waist and slid his casted hand onto my lap.

"I'll start with an easy one" I teased.

"Ok" he repeated as I slid my hand into his and interlocked my fingers with his.

"What is this?" I said tapping the cast.

"Or should I say why is this here?" I amended.

"Oh" Ben said as his eyes widened.

"I broke my hand" he admitted.

"How?" I questioned.

"When you disappeared in the back alley I was so angry so I hit the wall" he admitted nervously.

"I see" I noted.

"So that's how mad you were at me" I said as I tapped his cast again with my free hand.

"For leaving" Ben replied.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"Please don't do it again" he begged.

"Mal it killed me" he said sadly as his voice broke.

"Hey" I said.

"Come here" I added as I dropped his hand and quickly pulled him into a tight hug.

"Ben I-" I started over his shoulder.

"I mean we are not going anywhere" I said as I pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"Me and this little Beastie need you" I said lovingly as I looked down at my stomach.

"And I need you both too" Ben said as he put his casted hand onto my stomach before he slowly looked up at me and he pressed a brief but longing kiss against my lips.

"Any other questions?" He asked.

"How long have you had this?" I said as I wiggled my finger at him that now held my new engagement ring.

"About a couple of weeks before you disappeared" he admitted.

"I asked Evie, Jay and Carlos for their permission to marry you" he advised.

"Really?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah" he confirmed.

"So they knew that this was coming?" I asked slowly.

"Of course" he said with a small smile.

"They are your family so I thought it would be proper to ask them" he stated.

"You old fashioned Beast" I teased.

"Hey!" He said trying to feint being hurt.

"It was the way that I have been brought up" he stated.

"Yeah" I replied.

"I love the ring" I said as I took a closer look at my ring.

"Evie thought so as well" Ben chuckled.

"She helped me pick it" he advised before I could question him.

"You both have good taste" I laughed as I looked back up at him.

"And know what I like" I added with a small smile.

"Of course" he stated before he kissed me again.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"Everything else can wait" I stated.

"Anything else you want to ask me?" I asked as I knew that Ben would be eager to know a lot more than he was currently letting on, but we had all the time in the world to discuss things.

"How far pregnant are you?" He asked.

"I'm ten weeks" I confirmed.

"My first scan is in two weeks time" I added.

"Really?" Ben replied happily.

"So we get to meet them" he said lovingly as he stroked my stomach.

"Yeah" I said.

"So that would mean this happened in May?" He asked.

"Yeah" I repeated.

"About around the May Ball" I advised.

"I see" Ben noted.

"So a late birthday present then" he laughed.

"Yeah" I laughed back.

"So when are you due?" Ben questioned.

"Around the start of February but my first scan will advise more accurately" I advised.

"Ok" Ben noted as he nodded.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just wondered" he answered.

"I have all these questions" he informed me.

"And there are plans to be made" he advised.

"What plans?" I asked.

"You do realise Mal because you are pregnant we need to be married before you give birth" he said as he looked up at me.

"I guessed as much" I said as I pursed my lips together.

"It's only so they will follow in the line of succession" he said as he looked down and stroked my stomach again.

"I also want to admit something to you" he said as he looked up at me again.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"I didn't really want a long engagement anyway" he said with a small smile.

"Me neither" I agreed with a toothy grin.

"You're mine Adams" I said as I slid my hands from his neck to his chest.

"And you're mine Faery" Ben flirted before he pressed his lips against mine.

"So we better go and tell my parents" Ben said as he released my waist and he went to stand up.

"Ben wait" I said stopping him.

"I don't want anyone knowing that I am pregnant until I am twelve weeks" I said as I started to panic.

"I know that Mal" Ben said as he slid his hand into mine.

"But does two weeks really matter?" he said as he helped me to my feet.

"Doctor Cameron seems to think so" I pressed.

"He said anything could happen until twelve weeks" I advised.

"But it won't" he said as he smiled and shook his head.

"And anyway we are going to need my parents help" he advised me as he started to stare into my eyes. I sighed; of course we were going to need Adam and Belle's help. As soon as people found out that I was pregnant; especially the council and the press it was going to be a complete scandal until the baby was born.

"Ok" I said nodding.

"Just your parents" I stated.

"And maybe Evie, Jay and Carlos" I added.

"They'll need an explanation" I finished.

"Let's go and see them now" Ben said eagerly as he started to pull me from the room.

"Your eager" I laughed.

"To start my life with you" he said as he looked back at me.

"Of course!" He exclaimed. As we left the room in search of his parents; I started to panic. For some reason I didn't think that Ben's parents were going to be as eager as Ben about the new addition to the family.


	18. Chapter 18

**So how do you think people are going to react? Well you will be happy to know that reaction number one is happening right now! Enjoy! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

"Mother, Father" Ben called out as we walked into the right wing of Auradon Castle, where his parents lived in the castle.

"Yes Ben" I heard Belle say and Ben started to lead me in the direction of Adam and Belle's living room. I felt my ribcage heave as panic started to set into my body - I knew that there was going to be an argument somewhere along the line and my gut feeling was telling me that it was just about to happen.

"There is something I need to tell you" Ben called as we got to the doorway.

"What?"Adam asked.

"Look" Ben said proudly as he led into the room and towards his parents. I watched as both Adams and Belle's eyes widened at my return before they quickly looked at each other.

"Mal!" Belle exclaimed as she threw her book down hastily onto the coffee table in front of her.

"You're back" she said as she quickly stood up and walked towards me and Ben.

'Welcome back Mal" Adam said and I could still tell that by the tone of his voice that he knew there was something going on.

"Thank you Adam" I managed to get out before Belle pulled me into a tight hug.

"You have some explaining to do" she said sternly as she pulled away and looked down at me.

"I know" I said nervously.

"Don't worry Mother" Ben said as he led me towards to the couch opposite his parents.

"It's all fixed now" Ben advised as Belle returned to her seat.

"Good" Adam said with a small smile.

"So why did you go Mal?" Belle questioned.

"That is why we need to talk to you both" Ben said as he started to stroke my hand that he was currently holding.

"Sounds serious" Adam noted.

"Because it is" Ben agreed.

"Me and Mal have fixed things; I understand why she disappeared. Yes I hated it but at least I understand" Ben said as he looked at me and smiled. I smiled back but I still couldn't get rid of the panic or nerves that were getting worse by the minute.

"Me and Mal have also made some decisions and we both hope that you can respect what we have decided and help us with them" Ben explained to his parents.

"Well first of all I have asked Mal to marry me" Ben said proudly before he lifted up my left hand and showed them that my hand now proudly held the engagement ring that Ben had given me.

"Congratulations!" Adam and Belle said together happily.

"Thank you" me and Ben said together.

"We knew it was coming up" Belle said happily.

"Was I the only one that didn't know?" I asked Ben.

"Yep" Ben confirmed cheekily.

"We also have a second piece of news; it was the reason why Mal decided to go" Ben advised seriously.

"Was it?" Adam asked.

"Why did you go?" Belle asked. I took a deep breath to steady my nerves and I looked to the ground before I made my admission.

"Because I'm pregnant" I stated.

"You're what?" Adam asked incredulously.

"Pregnant" I said as I dared look up at them.

"I left because I was scared and I didn't know what to do" I said nervously as I pulled my knees together.

"Yes I should have stayed and spoke to Ben" I started.

"Yes you should have!" Adam snapped which made me look to the ground again.

"Adam!" Belle snapped.

"How could both of you be so reckless?" Adam shouted.

"Father!" Ben shouted back.

"I will not have you speaking to my fiancé like that" he said as he squeezed my hand as he started to defend us.

"Ben surely you know how the council are going to see this; obviously we knew you were planning to propose" Adam said as he flung his arms in the air in annoyance.

"But the council are going to think you have only asked Mal to marry you because she is-" she started before I saw him throw me a look.

"Pregnant" he finished as he grimaced at me.

"Also with the added drama of Mal leaving" he said nodding at me.

"It doesn't look very good does it?" he asked darkly.

"No" I replied.

"No it doesn't" I said as I quickly looked away from Adam.

"That's why I partly wanted to stay away" I muttered.

"Because I didn't want to make things hard for Ben" I added which made Ben squeeze my hand.

"Well you have!" Adam shouted.

"Ben you have ruined your reputation" Adam shouted now turning his attention to Ben.

"You are meant to act responsible" he added.

"Both of you!" he roared as he looked at the both of us.

"Adam!" Belle said trying to pacify Adam.

"No Belle!" he pressed.

"They need to know what they have done" he said as he pointed at the both of us.

"We know what we have done!" Ben shouted back.

"We have created a life; yes we didn't plan on it but I wouldn't have it another way" he added.

"Don't be stupid boy!" Adam snapped.

"You are eighteen you don't want to be tied down with a baby" he said disapprovingly.

"You can't make that decision for me" Ben stated bluntly.

"And now neither can you" Adam countered. I couldn't bare this any longer; I knew that this was going to happen. I know that Ben's parents have every right to be annoyed at us; but I just couldn't bare it. The disappointment and the judgement; maybe coming back home wasn't the right thing after all.

"I knew that this was going to happen" I stated.

"I shouldn't have come back" I said as I dropped Ben's hand.

"What?" Ben questioned.

"No Mal" he said as he just thought about what I had just said.

"I'm sorry Ben" I said as tears started to form in my eyes.

"But your father is right; we've been reckless. You shouldn't be tied down with a baby" I said as my voice broke. I knew that people were going to think this; me and Ben were far too young to have a baby. Of course this wasn't planned but the agro we were going to get was too much to bear. Yes I knew that it was stupid to panic over this but maybe I wasn't the right thing for Ben after all. Even though it was what we both wanted.

"The thought was nice when it lasted" I said as my voice broke again.

"But Adam is right you are king you need as less drama as possible" I added as I wiped my eyes free from tears.

"Mal" Ben said.

"What are you doing?" he asked and I quickly pulled my engagement and promise ring from my finger.

"Mal don't" he begged as I slid them both into his hand.

"Please I beg you" he said sadly.

"Ben I love you; you know that" I said as I bit down onto my lip to stop myself from sobbing.

"But I need to be selfish" I advised.

"I can't give up this baby" I said shaking my head.

"But by the sounds of it I need to choose" I said as I threw Adam and Belle a look.

"I'm choosing the baby Ben I'm so sorry" I said before I quickly stood up and left the room.

"Mal!" I heard Adam call.

"Don't!" I heard Ben warn his father.

"Don't you dare step towards her!" Ben roared.

"I swear to god Father!" Ben started as I started for the direction of Ben's bedroom to get my things.

"If I have lost Mal; I shall never forgive you or speak to you ever again!" I heard Ben shout before I heard footsteps which told me that he was now following me. My mind started to fixate on three facts; first of all yes I loved Ben, second of all I was pregnant with his baby but lastly of all maybe we weren't meant to be together. Yes this was a tough pill to swallow but I needed to act in the best interests of Ben - even though he may not like my actions.


	19. Chapter 19

**Just when you think things are going ok; then I change things again. Whoops! #sorrynotsorry. Will Ben and Mal ever manage to sort things out? Read and find out! Enjoy! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

"Mal" I heard Ben call after me as he followed me back towards his room.

"Mal" he repeated and I could tell by the tone of his voice he was starting to panic in case I had already left him.

"Let me go Ben" I called after him as I walked up to my bags.

"I am no good for you" I stated as he walked into his bedroom.

"No Mal" he pressed as he ran to me and turned me round to face him. I knew that I was going to regret it but I looked him in the face and it was full of panic and despair.

"I can't lose you" he stated sadly.

"Please don't Mal" he said as he tightened his left hand on my right wrist to prevent me from leaving.

"I love you" Ben said as panic started to embed into his voice.

"And I love you" I replied.

"But I can't stay can I? Your father has just confirmed every reason why I decided to stayed away" I said panic stricken.

"No Mal" he pressed.

"We can fix this" he stated.

"How?" I asked as I fought back tears.

"How can we?" I said as I flung my arms up in the air in annoyance which made Ben release my wrist.

"Mal we are meant to be together" he stated.

"Me, you and our baby" he said.

"We belong together" he finished.

"I'm not going keep you away from the baby Ben" I said as I took a step back. I watched as Ben's eyes widened at this and he took another step towards me.

"Just you" he said sadly as a stray tear rolled down his cheek.

"Mal don't" he begged as he dropped to his knees in front of me.

"Ben get up" I sighed. I hated that I was putting Ben though this but I needed to make things easier for him; in the long run anyway.

"No" he said as he edged himself closer to me.

"I won't" he puffed as he wrapped both of his arms around my legs.

"Ben let go of me" I said as I took a step back but failed as Ben still had hold of me.

"No" he said as he tightened his grip around my legs.

"I can't" he said as his voice broke.

"Without you Mal I die inside" he stated which made my heart start to break into a thousand pieces.

"I can't lose you" he started to cry.

"Please Mal" he begged.

"I want to stay" I said as I wiped my eyes free of tears.

"Then stay" he stated hopefully.

"Please?" he begged.

"I can't bear to see you cry" I said as I dropped to my knees.

"And I hate the fact that I have caused this" I added as Ben wrapped his arms around my waist and he pulled me tightly to him.

"Not your fault" he stated as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Of course I wanted to stay; but after Adam's reaction was this really the best thing to do?

"It is partly" I countered.

"Please don't leave me" Ben said as his voice broke.

"I'll do anything" he begged over my shoulder.

"Just name it" he muttered. I tightened my arms around Ben's neck and I pressed a kiss to his cheek. We knelt like this in each other's arms for a few minutes before I made a decision. I didn't care what anyone thought; I needed Ben and he needed me and that was the end of it.

"One thing" I muttered.

"Anything" Ben said as he pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"Marry me Ben" I begged.

"Yes!" Ben exclaimed.

"Yes!" he repeated as he pulled me back into a tight hug.

"I love you so much Ben" I said over his shoulder as I started to play with Ben's hair.

"And I love you so much Mal" Ben said lovingly before he broke away and quickly pulled me into a long and loving kiss.

"Here" Ben said and he quickly slid both my engagement and promise ring back on my finger before I could change my mind.

"That is where they stay" he said before he pressed a kiss to my hand.

"Always" I said with a smile.

"Always Ben" I repeated before I pressed a loving kiss to his lips. I had made my decision and I was going to stick to it; for the sake of me, Ben and our baby regardless what anyone thought.

* * *

Soon after I made my promise to Ben that I would never leave him again we ended up cuddling on the couch; I know that Ben would probably always have the fear that I was going to leave him but this time felt different. I knew I wasn't going to leave; I didn't care what anyone thought. As long as I had Ben and my baby I knew that everything was going to be alright.

"Ben!" I heard a voice call as I was snuggled into Ben's shoulder.

"Mal!" I heard the same voice say uncertainly as I felt Ben continue to run his fingers through my hair, just like he had been doing for the last hour.

"Hello" we said together as we saw Adam enter the room.

"I just want to apologise for my behaviour before" he said as he pursed his lips together as he looked down towards the floor.

"It's ok" I replied with a small smile hoping that this would give him reassurance that everything was ok - well as ok as it was going to be in this situation.

"I understand" I added.

"You're not the only one that is going to think that" I continued.

"And I know it was a shock" I finished as I stroked Ben's chest.

"It was" he agreed.

"I didn't really think you would make me a grandfather so young" he said with a small smile.

"And grandmother" I heard Belle say and she appeared from behind Adam.

"It wasn't done on purpose" I pressed.

"We know" Belle replied as she sat on the couch opposite me and Ben.

"But it has happened" she said.

"And we are a family and we need to support each other" she said as she threw Adam a look as he sat down next to her.

"But you both are aware you will get a lot of problems, especially from the press and the council" Belle stated.

"Yeah" we answered together.

"And you will have to be married before the baby is born" Adam added.

"Yeah" we repeated.

"We didn't really want a long engagement anyway" Ben said happily as he pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"Good thing we know that was your original intention" Adam said as he started to fidget with his rings on his fingers.

"Yeah" Ben agreed as he smiled down at me.

"Well I was going to ask whether you both want to come down for dinner but I think you will want some time alone?" Belle asked.

"If that's ok" Ben replied.

"Of course it is" Belle answered with a smile.

"Mal I'm sorry" Adam said sadly.

"It's ok" I pressed.

"I understand" I added.

"You're stuck with me now" I teased.

"Wouldn't have it any other way" Adam laughed.

"Thanks Adam, Belle" I said to Ben's parents. I was glad that we were able to fix things; Ben was right - we were going to need his parents help with all of this when things kicked off.

"Thanks Mother, Father" Ben replied and we both watched as his parents quickly left the room, closing the door behind them.

"So alone time?" I teased as I looked up at Ben.

"Yeah" Ben said as he let go of my hair and he stroked my right cheek with the back of his left hand.

"Cuddle?" he asked as we broke away from each other.

"I thought you would never ask" I laughed as we both stood up.

"Come here you" Ben laughed and he quickly wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up. I shrieked at this and I couldn't help but laugh at him as slowly and carefully lay me down on his bed. I then watched as he smiled at me before he climbed onto the bed with me and pulled me to him; I knew that there was a very good chance that we would fall asleep in each other's arms. But I didn't think that this was a bad thing; it looked like we both needed it after everything that had happened over the last month.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey, I know I probably gave you all a fright there; I would say I'm sorry but I am not. I'm so glad that you are all enjoying this story; I have really enjoyed writing this. Also a warning for suggested smut. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

After a little bit of cuddle time, we then watched a little bit of TV as we ate our dinner that Mrs Potts sent up. All the way through this Ben watched my every move; I knew that I couldn't be mad at Ben for this. I had caused him to now feel paranoid when I was moving around; but I remained confident that things would get better in time. It was now nighttime and me and Ben were now lying in bed together cuddled up; with only one bedside light on to light the room.

"Mal" I heard Ben say as he was snuggled into my chest with his hand on my stomach.

"Yes Ben" I replied as I looked down; as I did this I noticed that he looked nervous.

"Why do I sense you want to ask me something?" I asked with a small smile.

"Because I have a lot of questions for you" he admitted.

"Ok" I laughed which made him smile.

"Shoot" I teased.

"You said you went to see Doctor Cameron a couple of days before you-" he started before he cut himself off; obviously the memory of me leaving was still too hard for him.

"Yeah" I prompted.

"Why didn't you tell me that you thought you were pregnant?" he asked.

"I could have come with you" he stated.

"I wanted to be certain before I told you" I advised as I slowly ran my fingers through his hair.

"But you didn't tell me straight away" he accused.

"I tried to" I pressed.

"I rang you and I asked whether you were busy" I said as I looked down.

"Is that when you found out?" Ben asked as he obviously started to remember me ringing him.

"Just after" I confirmed.

"But you told me you were busy" I said as I remembered his response.

"So I just left it" I said looking away from him; when I rang Ben he seemed so cold and distant with me. So at the time I didn't want another argument and I most certainly didn't want to tell him I was pregnant in the middle of an argument. So I decided to leave it and give myself sometime to get my head around it before I went to tell Ben.

"I needed to get my head around it and I thought a couple of days would help do this" I advised after a few seconds of us lying in silence.

"Mal honey" Ben said as he pushed up so his face was now inches above mine.

"I don't want you to hide big things like this from me" he pressed.

"Even if I tell you I am busy" he added.

"You need to stop me and tell me" he said as he cupped my face with his left hand.

"I will always make time for you" he said lovingly.

"Even though you might put up a little bit of a fight" I teased.

"Well tell me it is serious" he said shrugging.

"Ok" I replied.

"I promise I'll come straight to you" I promised.

"Good" Ben said with a smile before he placed his head back onto my chest.

"I would actually like to be there next time" Ben said happily.

"Pregnancy test the whole lot" he said as he returned to slowly stroking the bottom of my stomach.

"You weirdo" I teased.

"What?" Ben said as he looked up at me.

"I missed it this time" he stated sadly.

"Fair enough" I laughed.

"I would also like to plan our next baby" I stated as I ran my fingers over his right ear.

"Fair enough" he said mimicking my voice.

"You boy!" I said jabbing him in the side.

"Well it is fair enough" he pressed.

"We don't want too many-" he started.

"Erm" he said as he thought about the best word to use.

"Surprises" he stated.

"Agreed" I said.

"That reminds me I need to go to the Doctors tomorrow" I said as I pursed my lips together.

"Why?" Ben questioned.

"I need to have blood tests" I advised as I pulled a funny face at the words 'blood test'.

"Why?" Ben repeated.

"I need to be screened to check that I'm not going to pass any diseases on to the baby or that the baby hasn't got any conditions" I explained.

"I see" he noted.

"Can I come?" he asked hopefully.

"I thought you weren't letting me out of your sight" I teased.

"I didn't intend on letting you out of my sight" he replied as he tightened his arms around my waist.

"But you might not have wanted me to be there" he said as he pursed his lips together.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know" he replied.

"It's a doctor's appointment" he stated.

"Ben listen to me" I said as I reached over and cupped his face in both of my hands.

"First of all" I started.

"It's a nurse's appointment" I said which made him smile.

"And second of all I think we have gone past the point of things being private" I teased.

"I am carrying your baby" I said proudly.

"Yeah" Ben said before he pulled his face out of my hands and pressed a kiss to my stomach.

"Next question you goof" I laughed as I placed my head back onto the pillow.

"Has your morning sickness started yet?" he questioned.

"Yes and I hate it" I said as I pulled another funny face.

"I can't eat things I normally like" I said sadly as I pouted.

"I'm even eating things that I didn't like before" I advised.

"Like what?" Ben asked eagerly.

"It's really weird I don't know whether I am coming or going; one minute I want cheese, then pickles, then chicken then ice cream" I advised.

"Urgh!" Ben teased.

"What do you now not like?" Ben asked.

"Strawberries" I admitted sourly.

"That must be bad!" he laughed.

"Yeah you know how much I love them" I pressed as I started to miss eating strawberries again.

"They make my sickness worse" I stated.

"I swear to Auradon when this baby comes out I'm going to want to stay in a strawberry field for a few weeks" I laughed as I went back to running my fingers through Ben's hair.

"I'll have boxes among boxes ready for you" he said lovingly which made me smile.

"Thank you" I replied. As I looked into Ben's eyes another craving stated to creep up again - a craving that I hadn't been able to satisfy when I was away. I decided to see whether I could push my luck and kill two birds with one stone - satisfy the craving and make it up to Ben.

"There is one particular craving that I haven't been able to get on top of yet" I advised.

"Really?" Ben asked.

"What?" he added when I didn't say anything else.

"You are going to laugh" I stated.

"No I'm not" Ben answered.

"You will" I pressed.

"What are you craving Mal?" Ben asked eagerly.

"You" I stated.

"What?" Ben asked confused.

"Ben I am craving you" I said as I tightened my arms around him.

"My hormones are all over the place" I advised.

"But other the last month; especially now" I started but stopped to look at Ben and noticed that he had clicked on to what I was trying to tell him as he was now smirking at me.

"I want you" I said clearly.

"Oh Mal" Ben breathed.

"Come here" Ben said as he slid his hand onto the right hand side of my neck.

"We don't need to" I said as he brushed the hair from the left hand side of my neck.

"No I want to" he urged before he started to litter my neck with kisses.

"It seems like we have some making up to do" he chuckled.

"And if it makes you feel more comfortable" he stated smugly as he looked up at me.

"Look at you" I breathed as I resisted the urge to moan as he started to kiss my neck again.

"Being all smug" I finished as I looked down at him.

"I will be if you are telling me that you need me" he stated bluntly.

"I'll always need you Ben" I pressed as I wiped his fringe out of his eyes.

"Just for the next few months I'll probably not be able to keep my hands off you" I flirted.

"Well that would make a change" he said sarcastically.

"Oi!" I said jabbing him in the side again.

"Come here my beautiful baby mammy" he said before pressing a kiss to my lips.

"I love you Mal" he said lovingly.

"I love you too Ben" I replied.

"Actually" He said as I watched as his face dropped.

"What?" I questioned.

"Are we able to?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Are we able to with you being-" he started.

"Pregnant" I finished for him.

"You can say the word Ben" I laughed.

"Yeah" he stated as he looked at my stomach.

"Well?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah it's safe" I confirmed.

"I asked Doctor Cameron" I stated before he could question what I just said.

"I see" he noted.

"Well I think we better make it up to each other then" he added as a large grin spread across his face.

"Come here my Beast" I stated as I pulled him closer to me.

"Hmmmm" Ben purred before he pressed a kiss to my lips and we started to make it up to each other for the recent actions over the last month.


	21. Chapter 21

**So I didn't intend for this chapter to happen - but I couldn't resist. So I hope you enjoy it! It means a lot that you have been taking the time to read and review this story. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

I awoke with a start and sat up bolt right; I was coated in a layer of sweat. I quickly looked around the room and I went to reach over for Mal but I couldn't find her. I quickly swept my hands across the bed and her side of the bed was cold. My mouth started to go dry as I started to panic. Did I dream Mal coming back? No it seemed so real!

I quickly span around and turned the light on and this confirmed my panic - Mal wasn't lying in bed next to me! I quickly threw the covers back and ran to her room hoping that she would be there.

I burst through the door and again I started to panic as Mal wasn't there. My ribcage started to heave and I felt a lump started to form in my throat. No! She had to be here! She told me that she loved me! She told me that she wanted to fix things and stay with me! She was pregnant with my baby for Auradon's sake! She accepted my marriage proposal! I turned to leave the room and my eyes caught a note on her bed.

Part of me wanted to know what she had to say however I knew that this didn't look good. So I slowly and cautiously walked towards her bed and sat down. I pursed my lips together as I tried to stop myself from crying as I picked her note up and slowly opened it and read it.

* * *

 _"Ben,_

 _I am really sorry for doing this; I have already run out on you once and yes I have chosen to do this again. Ben you know I love you and I always will but I don't think I can cause you any stress. Yes I am pregnant and carrying your baby and no I won't stop you being involved but I don't think that us staying a couple is the best thing for either of us - mainly you._

 _I know you said you would stop the council from splitting us up or sending me back to the Isle. You know that this thought terrifies me. I can't go back to the Isle Ben I really can't but I don't want you to think that this is the reason why I have chosen to leave._

 _The reason why I have left is because I want to give you a chance at a proper life Ben; I know you said you would stand by me Ben and I do appreciate that but I don't want to tie you down with a baby. Yes being a mother has scared me but I have had time to come to terms with it and I want to keep our baby._

 _Please try and understand what I am doing; you might not see what I am doing now but you will one day._

 _I love you Ben, I always have and I always will._

 _Mal xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx._

 _P.S. I will be in touch soon._

* * *

No! I can't lose her; I can't believe it's happened again.

"NO!" I shouted and I sat up bolt right in bed.

"Whoa Ben!" I heard a voice say. I quickly turned my head and noticed that Mal was sitting in bed next to me; she had the bedside light on and she was drawing. She looked very panicked but I think that was down to the fact that I had just shouted. But at least she was with me; my perfect, purple haired princess.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey, just a little warning on this chapter - suggested smut! Enjoy. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

"Mal!" Ben shouted again and he frantically pulled me to him.

"Whoa!" I said as I tried to make sure I didn't injure him with my pencil or drawing pad. I don't know what had him so frightened but I wanted to know so I could make it better for him.

"Hang on" I said as I quickly put my drawing pad and pencil to one side. Before I could turn around fully Ben pulled me into a tight hug and he started to sob silently into my shoulder.

"What's wrong Ben?" I said as I wrapped my arms around him and I started to play with his hair. Ben started to sob and this shocked me and so I kissed the top of his head and pulled him tightly to me.

"Hey Ben" I muttered into his hair.

"It's ok, I'm here" I said as I stroked his hair.

"It was just a bad dream" I stated.

"I know" he cried.

"But it seemed so real" he said as I felt his fingers grip me tighter.

"What happened?" I asked as I continued to run my fingers through his hair.

"Erm" he said as he wiped his eyes.

"Ben" I stated. By his reaction it was telling me that his dream had something to do with me; so of course that this was going to make me want to know even more. I also had a suspicion that it was about me leaving.

"We need to be honest with each other" I stated.

"Especially now" I finished.

"Yeah" he agreed.

"So?" I asked.

"What was your dream about?" I prompted.

"Do we have to talk about it?" Ben asked as he looked up at me.

"Not really" I said as I used my thumbs to clear his eyes from tears.

"But I can't help you unless you do" I advised.

"I know" he replied.

"Please tell me Benny" I begged.

"I only want to help you" I said as I started to stare into his eyes. We sat in silence for a couple minutes looking at each other; before he sighed before he spoke.

"I had a dream that I woke up and you weren't there" he admitted as he looked down.

"Ok" I replied as I pursed my lips together as my suspicions were confirmed.

"I went to your room and you weren't in there either" he went on to say.

"You-" he started and his voice broke. I knew what he was going to say; he was going to say that I had left him again. I hated that I had made Ben go through this; but I knew one thing for definite. I was going to make it up to him; even if it took me until my dying breath.

"I?" I prompted.

"You left me a note" he advised.

"Telling me that you couldn't stay" he said as he started to cry.

"You said I can see the baby but you can't stay" he said as tears started to flow down his cheeks.

"Oh Ben" I said sadly as I started to mentally kick myself.

"Come here my love" I said and I pulled him tight against me.

"I know it will take time for you to trust me again Ben" I said into his hair.

"But I am not going anywhere" I added.

"Neither of us are" I added.

"We both love you so much" I said as I stroked his back.

"I love you both too" Ben said as he pulled away and wiped his eyes.

"Mal I can't lose you" he said as his voice broke.

"Ben you are not going to lose me" I said sternly as I cupped his face in both of my hands.

"Because of this little one I don't think you can" I stated as I took Ben's hand and placed it onto my stomach.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked as he wiped his eyes again with his free hand.

"When the council find out-" I started.

"Won't they force you to marry me?" I asked.

"No" Ben said shaking his head.

"They wouldn't force me" he advised.

"I want to" he pressed.

"I know that" I replied.

"But even if marriage didn't cross my mind before this" he said as his thumb started to stroke my stomach.

"They probably would suggest it" he advised.

"So it would appear" I chuckled.

"You are stuck with us" I teased.

"Wouldn't have it any other way" Ben said as he smiled.

"Me neither" I replied.

"I am really sorry for putting you through this" I said sadly.

"Don't be" Ben said shaking his head.

"I am" I pressed.

"I've really scared you and I'm sorry" I said as I stroked his face.

"Mal it's ok" Ben stated.

"I understand why you did it" he stated.

"Yes but there is still no excuse" I replied.

"Probably not no" he said as he looked down. I looked down at him and I made a decision - I needed to help Ben thought this. I needed to help get rid of this dream and I knew how to do this.

"Ben" I answered.

"Let me get up" I said bluntly.

"Why?" Ben asked.

"Just do it" I answered which made Ben slowly release his arms around me. I sat up fully and looked at Ben and I quickly straddled him; I couldn't help but grin at him when I watched his eyes widen at me doing this.

"Come here" I said as I wiggled my right index finger at Ben to tell him to sit up.

"Hmmmm" Ben purred as he slowly sat up and slid his hands onto my hips.

"Let's play a little game" I said as I slid my arms around his neck.

"Ok" Ben said eagerly.

"If you get the answers right I'll kiss you" I advised.

"Just a kiss?" he flirted as he started to stare into my eyes.

"We will see how you do" I chuckled.

"Hmmm" Ben purred again.

"Ok" he said.

"Go on" he prompted.

"We will start to with an easy one" I said with a small smile as I inched my body closer so my chest was now against his.

"Ok" he repeated.

"Who do I love?" I asked bluntly.

"Me" Ben replied which made me smile before I pressed a brief kiss to his lips.

"Who am I marrying?" I asked.

"Me" he repeated which made me kiss him again but this time for a few seconds longer.

"Who is my baby's daddy?" I teased as I cupped Ben's face in both of my hands.

"Me" he said smugly which made me place a long and loving kiss against his lips which made Ben's hands drop my waist as he slid his arms around me and he pulled me tight against him.

"You're doing quite well" I laughed as my face was inches away from his

"Well I know all of the answers" he answered smugly as he brushed his nose against mine.

"Well I would like to know the answer to this question" I flirted.

"Ok" he answered.

"Shoot" he chuckled.

"Look at you being all cute" I noted as I slid my right hand onto Ben's neck as the other found his left shoulder. I then pressed a brief kiss against Ben's lips before my lips found his neck and I started to litter his neck with kisses. I grinned at myself when I heard a low growl escape his mouth as I kept doing this.

"Ben" I said against his neck as I made my way up to his left ear.

"Yes" he breathed.

"Who am I about to make love to?" I muttered into his ear.

"Me" he groaned.

"Aha" I said as I pulled my face away and smirked at Ben. I placed my right hand onto his bare chest and I shoved him harshly backward so he landed on the pillows behind him. I smirked down at Ben as I watched his startled expression before I placed my hungry lips against his. I made sure that Ben forgot his nightmare so he would start to believe me that was never going to leave him. Ever again.

* * *

"What were you drawing?" Ben asked as I snuggled into his bare chest.

"Have a look" I said as I moved slightly and I reached over and picked my sketchbook up before sliding it into his hands.

"Our little family" Ben said as he looked at the sketch I had done. It was a drawing of me and Ben; I was holding a bundle in my arms and both me and Ben were staring lovingly at our baby. I decided to hide our baby's face for now; I had no idea how they were going to look - even though I had already had many guesses.

"Yeah" I said lovingly as I stroked the picture.

"You can't see inside the bundle" Ben noted.

"I know" I stated.

"I don't know what they are going to look like" I added as I looked at Ben.

"With you as a mother; very beautiful" Ben flirted as he handed me back my sketchbook.

"You're just saying that to charm your way back into my pants" I chuckled.

"No I'm not" he pressed as I slid my sketchbook back on to the bedside cabinet.

"Really?" I asked incredulously.

"No" he said with a smug grin that made me shake my head at him.

"And technically you are not wearing pants" he said as he jabbed me in the sides.

"Ben!" I exclaimed.

"What?" he asked playing innocent to it.

"You know what" I stated.

"I don't" he disagreed before his hands found my waist and he started tickling me.

"Ben!" I shrieked before I broke out into a giggling fit as he continued to tickle me. Ben continued to tickle me for a few seconds before he stopped and stared at me and a small smile spread across his face.

"Is something wrong Ben?" I asked as I pulled one brow up.

"No" he answered.

"I just love hearing that noise" he advised as he continued to smile at me.

"What noise?" I asked.

"The sound of you giggling" he advised.

"Even more so when I am the cause of it" he said before he prodding my nose lightly. I smiled at Ben and looked at away from him for a few seconds as I let the embarrassment of what he said leave me. It wasn't a big thing; it was just even though I had been in a relationship with Ben for two years now I still wasn't used to Ben saying things like this.

"Oh come here you" I said and I pulled him back on top of me and I pressed my lips against his; which made us fall into a make out session that neither of us wanted to end.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys, I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy reading it. Enjoy! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

It was now morning and Ben said that we had to start telling people that I was back; I did agree with this but I wouldn't lie and say that the thought of this didn't make me feel uneasy. This would also mean that people would then learn about me being pregnant and I didn't really know how people were going to react to the news. So after we had put our clothes back on and cuddled back together. I then watched as Ben rang Evie so we could start to spread the news of my return.

"Ben" I heard Evie whine.

"This is a little early" she stated.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No" Ben said.

"Not really" he added as he smirked down at me.

"I just wanted to show you something that I found" he advised.

"Ok" Evie replied as she yawned.

"What?" she asked.

"Hang on" Ben advised as he switched his face time on his phone on and moved the phone close to his face. I watched as Evie came into view and I couldn't help but smile at her; she squinted at the screen and she tried to figure out what Ben was trying to show her.

"It's just your face" she stated.

"Aha" Ben said as he let a grin spread across his face.

"But look at this" he said as I snuggled into his shoulder. I watched as he moved the phone towards me so I was now looking at a startled Evie.

"Mal!" she shouted.

"Hello E" I said happily.

"You're back!" she stated bluntly.

"It would appear so" I laughed as I started to hope that Evie wouldn't be too hard on me - but I knew that this wasn't going to be the case.

"You have some explaining to do young lady" she advised sternly as she sat up in bed.

"I know" I replied.

"How long have you been back?" she questioned.

"Erm" I said slowly as I quickly looked at Ben. I knew that she wasn't going to like the fact that I came back yesterday and we didn't tell anyone. We probably should have done; but me and Ben needed the time alone to fix things.

"Mal" Evie said sternly which made me look back at her.

"Well after I rang you I rang Ben and I couldn't bear hearing the hurt in his voice so I came back to him" I explained as I felt Ben start to stroke my side.

"When?" she snapped.

"About half an hour after I spoke to you" I said wincing.

"Mal!" she snapped.

"And neither of you said anything" she accused.

"No" I said shaking my head.

"Why?" she asked sadly.

"Ben you know we have all been worried sick" she said looking at Ben.

"Yourself included" she pressed.

"And that is why Evie" I stated.

"We needed some time alone to sort things out away from everyone" I advised.

"And have you?" she asked as she pulled one brow up.

"Yeah" I replied happily as I looked up at Ben.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight ever again" Ben muttered.

"That's fair" I answered.

"I have proved I can disappear without a trace" I stated.

"I know" Evie said sadly.

"And we will need to discuss that a little bit more later on" Ben warned.

"What do you mean?" I questioned as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"You are not allowed to do that ever again" he said sternly.

"Agreed" Evie added.

"So what was wrong?" Evie asked.

"Erm" I said nervously.

"I don't re-" I started.

"Don't give me the 'I don't really want to talk about it' crap" Evie cut me off.

"You owe everyone an explanation" she said sternly.

"I do" I agreed.

"And if you let me finish" I pressed.

"I was going to say it was all over a little misunderstanding that I don't really want to talk over face time about" I stated bluntly.

"Oh" she said as her eyes widened.

"I'm fine with that" she said bluntly.

"I'll be round in an hour" she advised.

"I'll bring the boys" she said before I could protest.

"Don't. Go. Anywhere" Evie said clearly and menacingly before quickly hanging up.

"I forgot how scary Evie can get" I noted as I looked at the blank screen in front of us.

"Yeah" Ben agreed as he placed his phone back on to his bedside cabinet.

"What are we going to tell them?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" Ben questioned.

"Ben I didn't really want that many people knowing until I'm twelve weeks gone" I advised.

"I very highly doubt it that Evie is going to allow me to make her wait" I pressed.

"Is it that much of a problem that they know?" Ben asked.

"They are family" he stated.

"They will understand and they won't say anything" he finished.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"I suppose we better go and get ready" I said as I rolled away from Ben.

"Knowing Evie she will be here a lot sooner than she said" I laughed as I climbed off the bed.

"More than likely" Ben laughed as we both walked towards the bathroom to go and get ready for the next round of mixed reactions that we were no doubt about to discover.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys, I'm not going to stay anything else apart from I hope you enjoy this chapter. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

"Ben, Mal!" we heard Belle call. I looked at Ben and widened my eyes; I knew what was coming Evie, Jay and Carlos was here. I started to panic as I didn't know how they were going to react.

"Yes!" Ben shouted as he stepped towards me and pulled me into a hug.

"Evie, Jay and Carlos are here!" Belle called.

"Told you so" I muttered into his chest.

"I hope you are going to protect me fro-" I started but stopped when I heard someone shout my name.

"Mal!" I heard Evie shout which made Ben release me. I managed to turn around before I was pulled into a very tight hug from Evie.

"You are so dead" she muttered.

"I guessed" I muttered back which made her grip me tighter.

"Evie" I winced.

"Yes" she replied.

"I know you have missed me but you are starting to hurt" I advised.

"Oh" she said as she released her arms around me.

"Sorry" she said quickly.

"It's fine" I replied. Me and Evie stared at each other for a few seconds; I didn't know how she was going to react and I decided to let her make the first move however my attention was diverted when I heard someone else say my name.

"Mal" I heard which made me look around and I saw a very nervous Jay and Carlos. I smiled at them and they both walked up to me and pulled me into a joint hug.

"You win at hide and seek" Jay muttered.

"Ha ha Jay!" I laughed as we pulled away.

"I would play again but I'm not allowed" I said as I pursed my lips together.

"Damn right!" Ben snapped disapprovingly.

"Right explain" Evie said eagerly. I threw Ben a look and he nodded at me which made me nod back up at him.

"You don't miss a beat do you?" I teased as I looked back at Evie.

"Carlos close that door for me" I stated.

"Right" I said as I sat down and Ben sat down next to me. I watched as the others sat down on the couch opposite us.

"I want you to understand something" I started as I started to get nervous. Ben reached over and took my hand in his; I then watched as Evie stood up and sat next to me.

"Something happened leading up to me leaving; I felt-" I started but stopped as I looked down to the floor.

"I felt as if I couldn't talk about it and when I came to see Ben we argued and I guess I felt that it was for the best for everyone for me to leave for a while" I advised.

"Mal what on earth happened?" Carlos asked.

"You know you can talk to us about anything" Evie pressed as she took my other hand in hers and squeezed it.

"I know" I said.

"It was just hard to" I said sadly.

"I was scared" I advised.

"I didn't want to be judged" I added.

"I kinda still am scared" I said as I started to stare into space.

"I know I am going to be judged" I said as I looked down.

"Why?" Evie asked.

"I don't want you tell anyone else until I say" I stated as I looked at Evie, Jay and Carlos.

"Ok" Evie said.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise" Evie, Jay and Carlos said together.

"Mal just tell them" Ben said which made me look at him.

"They aren't going to judge you" he added with a small smile as he started to stroke the back of my hand.

"Mal I am really worrying here" Evie stated.

"I know you are E" I replied.

"I know you all are" I said to Jay and Carlos.

"So here goes" I said before I took a deep breath before I spoke.

"I'm pregnant" I admitted.

"What?" Evie asked slowly.

"I'm pregnant" I repeated.

"You left because you are pregnant?" Jay asked confused.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"How could you both be so stupid!" he shouted.

"Jay!" I shouted back. I then watched as Jay quickly stood up and jumped over the table and quickly jumped at Ben and pinned him to the back of the couch.

"Whoa!" Ben said as he tried to defend himself from Jay.

"Jay!" I shouted.

"Get off Ben!" I shouted.

"No!" he shouted as he continued to wrestle with Ben.

"Yes!" I shouted as I shoved Jay but it made no difference.

"I swear to god Jay if I have to make you-" I started menacingly.

"This is why I left" I said as I looked at Jay. Jay looked at me and sighed and he released Ben and walked away.

"I know that you are disappointed in me" I started as I watched as Jay walked away from us.

"But me and Ben didn't plan for this to happen" I added.

"But it has" Jay stated bluntly as he looked back at me.

"And there is nothing we can do about it now" I said.

"So you are keeping the baby?" Carlos asked which made me turn to look at him.

"Of course I am" I advised.

"I could never harm Ben's baby" I said as I looked at my stomach.

"Do you think I could?" I asked as I looked up at Carlos.

"No" he said as he quickly shook his head.

"Of course not" he added.

"I'm actually proud of you" he said happily.

"Really?" I asked as I was happy that someone was happy with my news.

"Yeah" he confirmed as Jay sat back down next to him.

"And I know that you and Ben are going to be amazing parents" Carlos said as he looked at me and Ben.

"Yes it's not ideal" he stated.

"But when have we VK's ever been ideal?" he laughed.

"Thanks Carlos" I replied.

"You're very welcome sis" he answered. I then realised something; Jay and Carlos had reacted but Evie hadn't responded yet. I turned to look at her and noticed that she was staring at my stomach.

"You ok E?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah" she said as she broke out of her train of thought and looked up at me.

"I just can't believe that you felt that you couldn't talk to any of us" she said sadly as she pouted.

"It was hard E; it's nothing against you" I said as I pulled Evie into a hug.

"It's ok; I understand" she muttered.

"However" she said as she pulled away.

"Don't you have something else to tell me or should I say us?" she asked.

"No" I said as I shook my head.

"Yes you do" she pressed.

"Do I?" I asked as I looked Ben, who shrugged at me.

"Mal you know I have seen the new addition to your hand" she stated bluntly.

"Oh" I said as I looked that the ring.

"I'm also engaged" I said as I wriggled my finger at them.

"Congratulations!" Evie said excitedly as she took my hand and started to look at my ring.

"Thank you" me and Ben said together.

"Congratulations" Carlos said.

"Thanks Carlos" me and Ben said together.

"Congratulations" Jay said.

"Thank you" me and Ben said together for the third time.

"Are you ok Jay?" I asked as I noticed that Jay still didn't look very impressed with my news.

"Yeah" he said.

"I'm sorry for going off on you like that" he apologised.

"It was a shock" he continued.

"And I see Mal like my sister" he directed to Ben.

"I understand" Ben said with a small smile.

"I wouldn't expect anything less" he added.

"OMG!" Evie shouted.

"What Evie?" I asked as I turned and looked at her.

"We have so much to do" she exclaimed.

"What?" I asked still confused at what Evie was going on about.

"You need to get married before the baby comes" she stated.

"Come on Mal" she said as she stood up and slid her hand into mine.

"Hang on E" I said as I tried to prevent her from pulling me to my feet.

"No come on" she said as she pulled me up to my feet.

"I guess I'll you see you all later" I said as Evie started to drag me from the room.

"I better" Ben stated.

"You will" I promised.

"I promise" I said before Evie dragged me from my room in search for Belle so we could start planning my wedding to my soul mate.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys, things are starting to get serious aren't they? I hope you like this chapter. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

A couple of weeks had passed and it now meant one thing - it was the day for my first scan; and to say that Ben was excited was an understatement! I woke up at four o'clock in the morning and he was awake and he told me that he couldn't sleep. I couldn't help but chuckle as I pulled him into a cuddle and we talked before we both slipped into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

It was now half ten and me and Ben had walked into my midwife's office, we both sat down and I smiled at Ben as he slid his hand into mine before we both looked at the midwife.

"Hello Mal, your majesty" a brown haired, blue eyed lady greeted us as she sat down at her desk in front of us.

"My name is Emma and I am going to be your midwife throughout your pregnancy" she advised.

"So you will be there at the birth as well?" Ben asked.

"Yes" she replied.

"Sorry he's inquisitive" I advised as I nodded towards Ben.

"Oi!" Ben said as he looked hurt.

"It's ok" Emma said which made us both look at her.

"Most first time fathers are" she added with a small smile.

"Yes your majesty" she directed at Ben.

"I will be there, but I also do appointments in the community to watch over Mal's and the baby's condition" she explained.

"Ok" Ben replied as he nodded.

"Right" Emma said as she opened a blue folder that was in front of her.

"As Doctor Cameron will have already mentioned" she started.

"This first visit will be roughly two hours long" she added.

"This is only due to the fact that we have a lot to discuss so I can paint a picture of how you want your pregnancy and birth to go" she said as she picked a pen up.

"Ok" I replied.

"What about the other appointments?" I asked.

"As this is your first baby you will have ten appointments but they won't be as long unless you have something that you really want to discuss in depth" Emma answered.

"Ok" I repeated.

"When do we make them?" Ben asked eagerly.

"Because I want to make sure that I am there" he stated.

"You make them at the end of each session" she stated.

"Ok" Ben said and I watched him start to get nervous.

"Ben calm down" I said as I took his hand in both of mine and started to squeeze it

"Sorry" he apologised as he looked at me.

"I just want you both to be ok" he said sadly.

"And we will be" I said confidently.

"Most pregnancies go without a hitch your majesty" Emma added.

"So you all are perfectly safe with me, I have been a midwife for twelve years" she said proudly.

"Let's get started" Emma said.

"This is your maturity pack; inside of this we will document you and baby's progress" she said as she tapped the blue folder in front of her.

"It also has numbers in case you need to talk to anyone; day or night" she explained.

"For the both of you" she said looking from me to Ben.

"Ok" we both said together as we both started to try to get to grips on everything.

* * *

So after a very lengthy conversation (which Ben wrote most of it down) things seemed a lot more real now. I now had to take folic acid and vitamin d supplements and watch everything that I was now eating as it could be harmful to the baby. I felt a little bit bad when she told me this as I knew that some of the things that she had told me that I had to watch out for I had already been eating. However Emma assured me that the baby will be fine as long as I keep a closer eye on it now.

My lifestyle was also looked at as well as I now had to watch what I was doing; I could still go swimming, take photos, paint and draw but apparently I now couldn't lift things or do anything that would put strain on my body as it could affect the baby. Ben then confidently told Emma that he would make sure that we were both ok and that he would make sure that I didn't lift a finger. I threw him a look and shook my head - this was something that we would need to discuss. There was no way that I could just sit idle until the baby was born.

I had got my blood test results back and Emma said that me and the baby was perfectly normal; which made me and Ben both sigh with relief as we had both been worried. I also received more information on staying healthy; and I was also given fact sheets with general exercises that I would need to do like pelvic floor exercises.

Emma also went into a full explanation of how our baby would develop throughout my pregnancy; and of course Ben had loads of questions. I just let him ask them all; some of the questions I wanted to ask as well but I let Ben be the excited and eager father. However I couldn't resist laughing at him when he pulled a notepad out of his pocket with questions. He simply told me that he didn't want to forget anything.

It was also explained how antenatal classes and breastfeeding workshops worked and we booked the first couple in of sessions in; of course so Ben could be there. I smiled at Ben when he told Emma that he didn't want to miss anything.

I decided that I wanted to have my baby at home; it wasn't anything to do with people watching us or anything like that. I just wanted it to be private and intimate; I knew that the world would be waiting with bated breath when then knew that I was in labour. So it sounded nice just to be able to have the moment of our child coming into the world without the pressure of knowing that everyone was watching and listening.

I had a bit of an awkward moment at the later stage of the appointment when Emma started asking about my periods in front of Ben; this didn't last for very long. I knew that I had nothing to hide from Ben; I just didn't really speak about how, when and how long my periods normally go on for or when the last day of my first period was. Thankfully Ben dealt with this with tact as he seemed to start to read some notes in his notebook when he sensed that I was embarrassed.

I actually was quite proud of Ben; yes he had only found out recently that he was going to be a father; but he had taken to it really well and he was making sure that he knew everything so he could support me. This made me love him even more and made me realise that I did in fact make the right decision to stay with him. I don't know how I would have got through this without Ben; I needed him just as much as he needed me.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys, I know I have said this about most chapters in this story but I can tell you for definite that this was my most favourite chapter to write. Enjoy! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

After our midwife appointment we then were took into another side room so we weren't waiting with other expecting mothers as we didn't want it to get out that I was pregnant yet. This side room was dimly lit and after waiting for a few minutes a young blond haired woman greeted us happily.

"Hello Mal" she said politely as she shook my hand.

"Hello your majesty" she said as she took Ben's hand and quickly shook it.

"My name is Rosie and I will be your sonographer" she explained.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" she advised as she rocked on her feet.

"There was an emergency" she advised sadly.

"I hope everything is ok" Ben said as he squeezed my hand.

"Unfortunately not" Rosie said sadly as she walked up to her machine and turned it on.

"Oh" Ben said.

"Sorry" he replied.

"You don't need to be" Rosie said looking at us.

"It's just the poor mother I feel sorry for" she said sadly.

"Anyway moving on to you" Rosie said as she smiled at me.

"The purpose of this scan isn't only so you get to meet your little one for the first time-" she started.

"Which might I say is an absolute honour" she said excitedly.

"But it is also to get more of an accurate date of expected birth and age of baby" she explained.

"Also to make sure that baby is doing perfectly ok" she added.

"The scan will take around twenty minutes" she finished.

"So if we could have you up on the couch Mal" she instructed as she patted the couch in front of me. I quickly did this and Ben dropped into the chair next to it. I smiled down at him when he slid his hand into mine and he gave it a squeeze.

"And just move your top up and your jeans down slightly" she stated and I quickly did this.

"Excuse me" Rosie said as she tucked tissue around my jeans and top.

"Just so the gel doesn't go on your clothes" she said as I pulled a confused face at her.

"It's a little devil for doing that" she chuckled.

"Right" she said as she got a little pot out.

"It will feel a little cold" she advised before she started to layer a coating of gel on the bottom of my stomach.

"Ooh" I said as I shuddered as the coldness.

"Sorry" Rosie said.

"It's ok" I replied.

"Now if you give me a couple of minutes to find them" she said eagerly as she placed a probe on to my stomach and started to move it along my stomach.

"Darn!" She muttered.

"What?" Me and Ben asked together. _Was there something wrong with our baby? I thought Emma said that everything was ok._

"Don't worry" she said as she looked at our panicked faces.

"Normally babies want to hide a little bit" she advised.

"But yours wants to make sure that we know that they are there" she laughed.

"I see" I noted as Ben sighed.

"So you and your doctor are right" Rosie as she stared at the screen, that was facing away from us.

"Baby Faery is around twelve weeks old" she advised.

"With an expected date of birth around the start of February" she added.

"Baby Faery?" Ben asked slowly. I looked at him and noticed that he didn't like the sound of the baby having my surname and not his.

"It's because we are not married" I said as I stroked his face.

"Oh" Ben said as his eyes widened.

"Don't worry Ben" I said trying to smooth him.

"They'll be an Adams when they come out" I said as I glanced down at my stomach.

"Good" Ben said with a smile.

"Good measurements for the age as well" Rosie said which made both me and Ben look at her.

"Everything seems to be going well" she said happily.

"Here you go" she said as she turned the screen to look at us.

"Your baby" she said proudly.

"Where?" I asked as I looked at the black and white screen.

"There" she said as she pointed to a little shape then my eyes fixated on it. It already looked like a little baby; I could see an arm and a leg and a little head.

"They look well developed" Ben noted and I could tell that he was close to tears.

"Yeah at twelve weeks believe it or not, all your baby's limbs, organs, bones and muscles are fully-formed" Rosie advised happily.

"I see" I heard Ben's voice break as I couldn't take my eyes of our baby. This made things seem so real now that I was now looking at the little life that me and Ben had created. I knew one thing for definite I was going to love and protect this baby; they weren't going to through anything that my mother had put me through.

"Want to hear something amazing?" Rosie said breaking me out of my train of thought.

"Yeah" I replied as I watched as she flicked a switch on the machine which made a quick thudding fill the room.

"What is that?" I asked.

"That is your baby's heartbeat" Rosie explained.

"Wow!" I said as my eyes widened as I continued to listen to my baby's heartbeat. I started to feel overwhelmed at this thought and I felt tears build up in my eyes which I quickly wiped away as I tried to control my emotions and hormones.

"Isn't it a little bit fast?" Ben asked bringing me back to reality as the same thought started to go around my mind as well.

"It's ok" Rosie advised.

"Baby's and children's hearts tend to beat quicker than ours; it is completely normal" she explained further.

"Well I can proudly tell you both that your baby is perfectly normal; growing normally with no abnormalities" she said proudly.

"When do we find out what gender the baby is?" Ben asked.

"That's if we want to know" I urged as I finally tore my eyes away from the screen to look at Ben.

"Yeah, but there's no harm finding out when if we want to" Ben said to me.

"The Internet was a bit sketchy" he said as he looked at Rosie as my eyes returned to the screen.

"You can find out around sixteen to twenty weeks" Rosie advised.

"But we tend to wait until twenty weeks as they will be more developed by that point" she explained further.

"Ok" Ben noted.

"That is something that we will need to discuss" I muttered.

"Yes" Ben agreed.

"Can I have a picture?" Ben asked eagerly.

"In fact more than one" he quickly added.

"There will be a charge" Rosie advised.

"That's fine" Ben said dismissively.

"How many?" Rosie asked.

"Six" Ben advised.

"Six?" I asked as I looked at him.

"I'll explain later" he muttered which made me nod and look back at our baby.

"What I will do is I will set them off to print; but I'll leave the room for a few minutes so you can have a moment to yourselves" Rosie advised.

"Thank you Emma" me and Ben said together.

"You're very welcome" she replied before she left the room to give me, Ben and our baby our first family moment together.

* * *

 **P.S. Here is a fun fact for you - this was actually the last chapter that I wrote for this story!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys, if I am being completely honest this is one of the chapters in this story that I didn't know what to do with. So I hope that you like this little look into Ben and Mal's life after they met the little addition to their family. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

A few month went by and I was now five month pregnant and to say that it went without any problems would be a lie. Everything with my pregnancy was going on just as it should - just everything else wasn't!

Just like Adam and Belle predicted we got a lot of trouble from the council and press; however me and Ben both dealt with them with dignity. Even though was a very mixed view on me being pregnant - friends included. This was until one day when Ben came charging into our bedroom.

"For God sake!" Ben roared as he slammed the door shut.

"Ben honey" I said which made him turn around in shock as he obviously didn't know that I was there.

"What's happened?" I asked slowly.

"Nothing" he said as he instantly started to calm down. I knew why he was doing this; he was trying not to add any more stress to me as it wasn't good for me or our baby.

"Ben!" I snapped.

"Do not lie to me" I warned him. I knew that he had just left a meeting with the council so if he was annoyed it meant one thing; the subject of me being pregnant had come back up again.

"We agreed no secrets" I stated.

"I don't want to stress you out" he said as he walked towards me.

"Well tell me and I won't be stressed" I suggested as I placed my drawing pad down as he sat next to me.

"Mal" he whined.

"Ben" I whined. I know that he was trying to protect me; but there was no reason to - I was over what everyone was saying.

"Whatever has been said isn't going to upset me" I said hoping that this would prompt him.

"I have tough skin" I joked as I playfully shoved him.

"Yeah" Ben laughed.

"My scaly dragon" he said as he stroked my arm.

"Urgh!" I said pulling a face.

"I make a joke" I started.

"You make it weird" I said pulling another funny face.

"Sorry" he laughed.

"So?" I prompted.

"Just Queen Leah-" he started but stopped when he saw my face drop. Why did I have a gut feeling that it would have something to do with her? Yes after Ben's coronation she seemed somewhat ok with me; however she had her moments when she had something to say. Unfortunately she had a lot to say since finding out that I wasn't just marrying Ben but I was also pregnant with his baby.

"What has she said now?" I sighed.

"She is asking whether you planned to get pregnant again" Ben advised.

"What?" I asked slowly before I put my head into my hands.

"She's claiming I'm trapping you again?" I asked as I slowly looked up at him which made him nod at me.

"Ben don't worry about it" I said as I moved closer to him and I wrapped my arm around his shoulder.

"She claimed this before" I stated.

"Do you think I've trapped you?" I asked again just like when this was suggested before.

"No!" He exclaimed.

"Of course not!" He added.

"I just wish they would leave us alone" he said as he took my hands in his.

"They will baby" I said as I rested my head against his.

"They will" I repeated as I started to fixate on my own words hoping that they would come true.

* * *

Three days later I had a similar reaction to Ben when I saw an article in the Auradon Times:

 **"Pregnant consort lands on her feet as she settles herself in family home to prepare for Royal birth"**

"I've landed on my feet?' I said angrily as I placed my coffee down harshly onto our coffee table in our room.

"Mal calm down" Ben said calmly.

"Stress isn't good for you or the baby" he told me like countless times in the past.

"You know what I am getting sick of-" I said as I threw the newspaper down in front of me.

"What?" Ben asked which made me look at him. I knew that Ben was still worried that I was going to leave him; there was no way that this was going to happen. But I knew that this was always going to be a fear that I would have to dispel but I didn't mind - I loved Ben and nothing was going to ever change that.

"People making the assumption that I crawled into bed with you with the intention of getting pregnant" I stated bluntly.

"I know it's not as bad as when people were questioning whether you were the father but-" I started but stopped when I felt a lump in my throat. It really hurt me when people thought that I could actually be carrying someone else's baby. There was no possibility that the father of my baby could be anyone else's - I had only ever slept with Ben. I just failed to see why I should have to justify myself to the general public, press or the council.

"Grrr!" I growled as I pushed the lump away and I glanced back down at the article.

"Calm down Mally" Ben said as he took my hand in his.

"Just like you said a couple of days ago-" he started as he pulled me to him so we were now cuddling on the couch.

"They'll leave us alone soon enough" he said as he pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"Why can't it be now?" I asked sadly.

"Because you haven't had the baby yet" Ben answered.

"Ben!" I snapped as I looked up at him.

"You know that they will never really leave you alone; but they won't stop with all this pregnancy stuff until our little Beastie is born" Ben explained.

"I know" I sighed before I pursed my lips together.

"Only four more month" I stated with a small smile.

"Yeah" Ben said smiling back at me.

"All of this stress will be worth it" he said as he started to stare into my eyes.

"When this little one is born I will have a perfect baby to go with my perfect wife" he added lovingly.

"Oh you charmer" I teased.

"I try" he chuckled.

"Come here" I said before I pressed my lips against his and we fell into a make out session that took both of our minds of the newspaper article and everyone else's opinions about me being pregnant.


	28. Epilogue

_*Mal's POV*_

* * *

It was now the eighth of January which meant a couple of things; I was now thirty six weeks pregnant but most importantly it was my wedding day and Ben's birthday. Me and Ben decided to get married a month before the baby was born; yes we probably should have gotten married before now but we didn't want a rushed wedding. We wanted the time to make our wedding perfect - given the circumstances. We also felt that a month before the wedding was an acceptable time as this would give us a month to get sorted before our baby arrived.

I was now in the closed roof carriage that had just pulled to a stop outside of Auradon Cathedral; I started to feel nervous but pushed it to one side as I felt a movement in my stomach.

"I know" I chuckled.

"You're nervous too" I said as I stroked my stomach.

"But neither of us have anything to worry about" I said with a smile as I continued to stroke my stomach.

"Your daddy is in there waiting for us and he loves us very much" I finished which made me feel another movement.

"Come on you two" Jay teased.

"Sorry" I said as I looked at Jay in his smart dark red suit.

"I'm nervous" I stated as I felt my hands start to shake. I don't know why I was getting nervous for; I knew that I wanted to marry Ben. As I thought about it a little bit more I think my nerves was down to the fact that most of the officials of the kingdom were now waiting with Ben for me to make my arrival.

"You have no reason to be" Jay said with a small smile.

"Unless?" He asked as he pulled one brow up.

"Unless?" I prompted.

"Mal I think it's my responsibility as the man giving you away to ask you-" he started as he started to get nervous himself. I pulled one brow up in confusion - _where was Jay going with this?_

"Ask me?" I prompted again.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"Because I can take you away right no-" he stated.

"Jay!" I shouted at him cutting him off. _Of course I wanted to marry Ben; how could Jay think this? I knew I was nervous but that didn't mean I didn't want to marry Ben. I started to feel hurt that Jay could feel like this._

"Do you not want me to marry Ben?" I asked as I let hurt hit the tone of my voice.

"I thought you are happy for us" I added.

"I am" he said taking my hand in his.

"I just wanted to make sure" he said before he kissed my hand. I smiled at Jay as hurt washed away from me; of course I couldn't be mad at Jay. He was looking out for me and that is what we what we did for each other.

"I love you brother" I said lovingly.

"I love you sister" he replied as he squeezed my hand.

"Now let's get you married" he said and he stood up and stepped out of the carriage door which made the awaiting public outside start to clap and cheer. _Here we go Mal_ I said to myself, _let's go and get married to your soul mate._

* * *

"You can now kiss your bride" I heard the Fairy Godmother say proudly. I watched as Ben smiled my favourite crooked smile as he let go of my waist and he slowly removed my veil to reveal my face to him. He smiled at me before he reached over and pressed his lips lovingly against mine. I felt another twinge in my stomach and chose to ignore it; Emma said that this was normal. However I made a mental note to ring and ask her whether they were meant to be this frequent as I had been having them all morning. I heard a cough and me and Ben broke apart and chuckled to each other. I stared into Ben's eyes; there was nothing that could be done now. Me and Ben were bound together and nothing or no one was ever going to tear us apart.

"Come with me wife" Ben said he offered me his arm and lead me to a silver seat that had now been placed at the bottom of the four steps next to us. I knew what was happening next; my coronation as Queen. I normally would have knelt on the floor but with me now being thirty six weeks pregnant this wasn't a possibility. I slowly sat down and watched as the Fairy Godmother was passed Belle's old crown and she stepped towards me. She smiled as she placed the crown on top of my head and I watched as she turned and another footman was there waiting with her wand. She then took the wand and stepped back to me with her trademark smile on her face.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of Auradon with justice and mercy along the side of the King of Auradon as long as you both shall reign?" She asked clearly.

"I do solemnly swear" I said proudly.

"It is my honour to bless our new Queen" she said happily as she placed her wand onto my left shoulder then onto my right.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" she started as she turned to the footman and gave her wand back to them as Ben helped me to my feet.

"I would like to introduce to you for the first time, King Benevolent Florian Adams of Auradon and his wife, Queen Maleficent Bertha Adams of Auradon" she declared proudly which made the whole room clap and cheer. I smiled at the congregation but I suddenly felt a very sharp pain in my stomach which made me double over.

"Mal what's wrong?" Ben asked as he wrapped his arms around me to make sure that I didn't fall.

"Mal" he repeated when I didn't answer as I heard the whole room go quiet.

"Aurgh!" I cried out in pain.

"No!" I shouted as I started to feel a gush of water start to run down my legs. _No! This can't be happening! I am not ready! I can not give birth to my baby now!_

"Mal" Ben said for the third time as I still haven't answered him.

"Ben" I muttered which made him bring his face close to mine.

"I don't want to alarm you" I muttered into his ear.

"But my waters have just brok-" I started but the pain came back.

"Aurgh!" I cried out.

"What?" Ben asked as he still hadn't caught on to what was happening.

"Our baby is ready to be born" I muttered as I started to pant.

"Oh" Ben said as his eyes widened. Before I could say or do anything Ben quickly picked me up bridal style and carried me quickly out of the Cathedral. Shock and gasps filled the room but I didn't care my mind was currently on worrying why my baby was now four weeks early.

* * *

Nine hours and a lot of pain later Prince Edward Benevolent Adams was born; I know I might be biased but he is perfect. He looks the spit of Ben apart from two obvious changes. Edward has bright purple hair and has my double dragon birthmark on his left forearm. Me and Ben were both worried that he was a little bit early but Emma and hospital staff weren't concerned (as my home birth had to be cancelled); apparently Edward was healthy just a little bit smaller than he should be.

Me and Ben couldn't stop cuddling and staring at Edward in awe; he was perfect. I couldn't stop smiling when I woke up from a nap and found Ben cuddling Edward and they were both asleep. I slowly slid Edward out of Ben's arms and pulled Edward to my chest. As I watched as Edward's eyes rolled as he snuggled his head into my chest; as he fell back sleep a thought crept into my mind - I was a very lucky woman. In the last two years I had left a place of despair, fell in love, got married and had a baby. And I couldn't wait to see what adventures me, Edward and Ben was going to go on next.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I just wanted to say another big thank you from the bottom of my heart; it meant a lot that you guys have taken the time to read and review this story. I have thoroughly enjoyed writing this it; I actually planned for this to go a bit differently but it started to flow and I like what we ended up with.**

 **I just also wanted to make you aware there is also going to be a story coming of this one; however it might take me a little while to start it. So watch this space folks!**

 **Much love RaInBoWsKuLls**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**


End file.
